Smallville: Return of an Amazon
by ImFanci
Summary: This story picks up a few years after Arrival of an Amazon. Diana returns for a visit. Superman / Wonder Woman. Set sometime during Season 8.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Return of an Amazon

(Disclaimer: This is only a Fan Fic.)

Chapter One

Clark Kent walked into the news room of the Daily Planet. Although it was only 9:00am, the office was bustling with activity as staff members were occupied trying to acquire the latest news from around the world. It was a sight that he had grown accustomed to as he enjoyed working there. As soon as Clark dropped his backpack on his chair at his desk, Lois Lane called out to him.

"Hey, Smallville," With fingers clacking away at the keyboard and without looking up from her computer, Lois said, "The boss wants to see you pronto."

"Good morning to you, too, Lois," Clark chided. "Do you know what she wants?"

"Since Kevin Monroe called out sick this morning complaining of food poisoning, I'm guessing she needs someone to cover the political press conference at the Metropolis Grand Hotel. I'd love to exchange morning pleasantries, but I've got a story to finish about the Red-Blue Blur's latest string of heroic deeds. Last night, he disarmed a robber who held a few people as hostages at a convenience store while the police were trying to negotiate with him. One moment the perp was holding a shotgun, and the next instant his weapon is gone, so the police rushed in and arrested him. Then he saved these two kids trapped in a room in an apartment building fire. He went in and pulled them out to place them by the paramedics in a gusting blur of motion. I tell ya, whoever this guy is, he is some super man in my book."

Clark started to say "You know, Lois, maybe he's just…"

But he was cut off as she interrupted him, "Shouldn't you be marching up to the boss' office? I'm sure she knows you're here already. Go."

With a frustrated sigh and slight nod, Clark left the news room. As he headed to Tess' office, his thoughts wandered as to why Lois even meant anything to him – platonically speaking, of course. As a friend, he really did care about her. Sure, she was very attractive. She had a good heart when it came to the people she cared about and the overall greater good of humanity, but Lois was, at times, the most aggravating person he had ever met.

But even if one day he did tell her the truth about himself, he had a feeling that she would not fully comprehend the burden of responsibilities of his birthright and his abilities that he alone could carry. And as much as she tried to, even Lana never really understood that either. Another part of him feared that Lois would not see him as Clark anymore, and instead she would see him as some sort of heroic superstar that she would constantly worship. He did not want that. The more she talked about the so-called Red-Blue Blur, the more obsessed she became with her larger than life hero. He wanted, no, needed someone who he could be himself with and not worry about hurting them just by sneezing in their direction. Thus, he had resigned himself to the fact that, for a number of reasons, he did not have the option of developing a romantic relationship with her, or anyone else.

He knocked on the door of his destination, and walked in when he heard the familiar female voice that answered, "Come in."

Tess Mercer looked up as Clark walked up to her desk. "You took your time getting here. Don't bother with an apology. I have an assignment that I need someone to cover ASAP."

"Yes, I heard Kevin is out sick. What's the assignment?" Clark asked.

Handing him a file, the red-head coolly answered, "The new Themysciran Ambassador is having a press conference. In case you've been too busy to read up on what's going on in the rest of the world, the new Amazon Ambassador is none other than their very own Princess."

Clark opened the file and skimmed through it. Tess noticed the fleeting look of surprise on his face that he valiantly tried to hide. She stood up and came around her desk to stand next to Clark. Slightly amused, Tess commented, "She is stunning, isn't she? I'm sure this photo of her has caught your attention. You don't have to hide that you find her attractive. I'm sure she'll have men eating out of her hands with no trouble at all." There was a slight edginess to Tess' voice that hinted she did not care for other beautiful women within a one-mile radius of her.

"I can assure you that I'll do my job objectively. Just because she's a pretty girl, doesn't mean I'll romanticize the article to make her look good." Clark sounded convincingly unbiased. At least he hoped he did. Internally, he was still recovering from the shock of discovering Diana was in Metropolis. Seeing her image in the photograph brought a rush of emotions that he needed to contain.

Seeing that set and calm look on his face, Tess smiled and said, "That's why I picked you for this. Unlike some of the men in the office, you are too much of a boy scout to let the fairer sex influence your work. You better get going, Clark. Jimmy is already there and waiting for you. The conference starts in forty minutes. That doesn't give you much time to get across town."

Hesitant that he would sound too excited about leaving, Clark simply nodded and walked out of Tess' office. He let out a sigh as soon as the door was closed, and allowed himself to smile. He was excited to see Diana in person, even if from afar at a conference. So he picked up the pace of his long strides to leave the floor that Tess' office was on. Since meeting and getting to know Diana a few years ago, he would think about her every now and then when something reminded him of her. Even though they only spent a few days together, he found in her a kindred spirit. One he could be open and honest with. She had that effect on him. And Diana was certainly unforgettable.

He walked to his desk and picked up his identification badge and notebook to finally leave the building. He was still smiling. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear Lois call his name, who had taken enough notice to see his expression and stop in wonder what, or who, made him smile like that. She was still calling to him as he left the news room.

As he passed the elevators to take the stairs, he caught his reflection off the elevator doors. He looked at his suit, and decided he needed to change into one of his better suits that he used for more important meetings. It was not like him to be self-conscious about his appearance, but he wanted to make a better impression of himself for Diana. After all, the last time he saw her, he had escorted her to the harbor to say their goodbyes, and much has changed over the years.

**********************************************************************************************************

The ballroom was crowded with various media crews. TV reporters had already begun filming their presence at the conference, and announcing their speculations and perspectives on the upcoming appearance of the Amazon Princess. As the new Ambassador, she was going on a nationwide tour of the country to introduce herself as the advocate for promoting peace as more than an idea, but as more of the pursuit of the ideal way of living. After Washington D.C. and New York, Metropolis was next in her scheduled tour of cities.

Up in the Presidential Suite, Diana was looking over some notes from the last press conference making mental notations about some of the questions she knew would be asked, and she would comfortably answer. Once she was satisfied that she was fully mentally prepared for the roomful of reporters and commentators, she set her notes down and walked to the cheval mirror to give her appearance a final review.

The long crimson tunic was accompanied with a golden girdle and a golden pair of sandals. A royal blue sash hung over one shoulder and draped over her left arm. A golden tiara with the Amazonian red star and her silver arm bands completed her attire. Seeing that she looked presentable in her royal garb, she let her mind wander off to the last time she was in Metropolis.

Diana had met a few people during her short visit. She had unexpectedly befriended a man who meant more to her than the fellow sisters she met. Diana had thought about Clark Kent from time to time over the years. And even though she had recently met some very nice and interesting men of different ages and sizes, none of them compared to Clark. Clark and she were very different yet so much alike. They had a connection that she knew he felt, too. She wondered if she could take what free time she had to herself, and pay him a visit in Smallville. She missed him, and wanted to see him, even if only for a moment.

She certainly was not the same young woman she was when she first arrived those years ago. Granted, there was still so much to learn about the Patriarch's World, but at least she knew a bit more about it than before. When she came back to Themyscira, her mother was relieved to see her and proud that Diana was able to retrieve the Spear of Athena without incident. But she was also upset that Diana had left without her permission. As Diana's punishment, Hippolyta had declined Diana's request to represent Themyscira as Ambassador when Hippolyta and the Senate made the decision to reveal the Amazons to the outside world. Diana had reported that there were so many wars taking place but there were a number of nations opposed to these wars that only wanted peace. It was determined that mankind needed help in learning about achieving and living in peaceful harmony.

As Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta chose herself to represent her nation in the Patriarch's World. Her position as Ambassador worked only for a short time as it became apparent that they would need a full-time representative from Themyscira to maintain a residence in the United States of America. With her position as her people's leader, another Amazon would be assigned to take over as Ambassador.

Diana had made an admirable and logical presentation to be appointed the new Ambassador, but Hippolyta had made it clear that she did not want her daughter to go. Thus, the Queen created a competition of physical skills for the rest of the Amazons to compete for that privilege. Little did Hippolyta know that Diana would disguise herself as another Amazon, and rightfully win the contest. As the Champion of Themyscira, Diana had the highest honor that an Amazon could achieve even though she was the beloved Princess of her people. Although Hippolyta was once again upset that Diana disobeyed her, she was also very proud of her and would miss her daughter dearly.

As a member of the royal house and Ambassador, it was only appropriate that Hippolyta assigned six of her royal guards to accompany Diana into the Patriarch's world. Diana had bested these same guards in the competition, but the Queen wanted to make sure that Diana held the appearance that she was not easily accessible or susceptible to any unwelcome approaches. She trusted her daughter, but she did not trust anyone not from Themyscira – especially men. Diana's agreement to have the guards as her personal escorts was reluctant yet obedient. It was the least she could do to appease her mother.

Snapping out of her reverie, Diana saw the time was near to begin the conference. Taking a deep breath, she slowly released it and walked out of her suite as two of her mother's royal guards detached themselves from their posts by the door to follow her down to the conference.

**************************************************************************************************************

She was a vision as she entered the room and walked up to the podium. Clark felt a slight constriction in his chest when he laid his eyes on her. She smiled and waved to the crowd before her. Her smile was just as breathtaking as he remembered. She greeted and thanked the media before she began her speech. Clark had tried to get a closer seat to the stage but could only find seating towards the back as other members of the media had arrived long before him in anticipation of the conference. He doubt that she had noticed he was there sitting in the crowd.

As she eloquently gave her speech, he finally noticed the guards that were stationed close to the stage. He figured it was standard protocol for anyone of importance to have their own bodyguards since he did not think Diana needed their protection.

She ended her lengthy speech to a thunderous applause from the audience. It was a very well-written and well-delivered speech. As soon as the room quieted down, Diana began to take questions from various reporters, who took turns to stand up and raise their hands for her attention. She was asked some of the same questions that were asked at the previous conferences, and answered them with the same answers. There were some questions that simply pertained to Metropolis that she did answer differently than the ones for Washington and New York as each city had its own charm and character.

As soon as she was done addressing one question about her upbringing, Clark stood up and raised his hand. With a clear voice, he announced, "Clark Kent from the Daily Planet, your Highness."

Diana's eyes widen in surprise ever so slightly as she turned her attention to him. The calm and welcoming expression schooled on her face did not betray the excitement she felt at seeing him.

With his super-hearing, he could hear the sudden thudding of her heart as their eyes met, and he relaxed a little as he knew she remembered and recognized him.

With a controlled smile, Diana answered, "Yes, Mr.…Kent, is it? What question can I answer for your curiosity?"

Clark, in turn, politely began his inquiry, "Your mission of peace is a very noble and admirable cause, Your Highness. Yet, you are also a highly trained warrior – an Amazon. For some people, this can be seen as quite a contradiction, and they may not understand why someone with your fighting skills should convince them to seek peace before pursuing to end disagreements in a war. Can you tell us why we should listen to you?"

Pleased to answer the complex question, she answered, "I know it seems quite contrary, but sometimes in order to preserve peace, one must know how to defend oneself if an unwarranted attack is launched against that individual. I do not condone going into battle, but there are times when it is necessary to end an immediate threat that will endanger the lives of many. I urge diplomacy and open-minded discussions before I would advocate going into battle as the last possible resolution if diplomacy does not resolve conflicts between warring nations. Unfortunately, wars are the only viable solution if peace talks cannot be achieved. When we Amazons were still part of this world centuries ago, we did not choose to battle the many that did not see women as equals in a man's world. We learned to defend ourselves against the many brutal forces that wanted to assimilate us into their submissive ways. If we had not trained and taken to arms whenever we were attacked, and successfully fend off our attackers, we would not be having this press conference today."

Diana smiled as many in the room returned her remark with laughter. She continued, "We have lived in peace for the last three thousand years, and we are willing to share knowledge that your scholars and historians can only imagine and guess. As Amazon warriors, we learn to preserve, protect, and honor the lives we are blessed with, and we try not to throw away the preciousness that is life by foolishly going into battles. That is why we Amazons are suited to be the bearers of peace".

A resounding cheer of applause swept the room.

Clark smiled, proud of how well she carried herself in this press conference. He felt a twinge of envy because he knew he could not hold the amiable attention of any crowd.

Diana focused her attention to Clark, who was still standing. "Mr. Kent, I hope that I answered your question to your liking?" she smiled as she asked.

He smiled back, "Yes, thank you, Princess Diana. I'm sure our people would be very happy to hear that."

They held each other's gaze for just a moment longer, both of them still smiling at one another.

A reporter with a receding hairline who was seated a few rows away from Clark, stood up and coughed loudly. "Hey, Kent. I know the Princess is gorgeous and obviously you do too, but would you mind if the rest of us can have our turn?" A fair amount of chuckling and giggling erupted from the crowd. This caused Clark to blush and reluctantly sit back in his seat, and Diana to finally turn her gaze away from him to answer that reporter's question.

From across the room where he stood with other photographers, Jimmy grinned as he had taken several snapshots of Diana during the conference and a couple more of Clark staring at Diana. He looked down at the images on the LCD screen of his camera. If anything, he thought he had good pictures to tease Clark with.

A few of other reporters in the room also noted the quiet exchange between the Princess and the reporter. It appeared the handsome reporter was smitten with the articulate and beautiful Princess. And as she kept glancing back at him during the rest of the conference, they surmised that she found him appealing to look at. This was interesting to note, but certainly not news-worthy to them. Unless a relationship bloomed from this conference, which was highly unlikely that a junior reporter could hold the interest of an Amazon Princess, these reporters dismissed any thoughts of pursuing a story that would only happen in the movies.

Another reporter asked Diana if she would give exclusives while she was in town. She replied, "At this time, I am not electing to sit for exclusive interviews. If I do change my mind, my staff has a list of everyone who has attended this conference, and one will be chosen at my discretion."

"Princess, I understand you will be meeting with the mayor this afternoon along with some of the cities' commissioners. You also have a meeting with the Governor and one of the Senators. Who else will you meet with during your visit to Metropolis?" asked a sandy-haired reporter from the Metropolis Times.

Trying very hard and successfully avoiding Clark's gaze, Diana answered, "I am planning to visit ill patients, especially children, at the hospitals and shelters for the less fortunate tomorrow. Being the only child brought up in Themyscira, I have a soft spot for children in need of hope and caring."

The same reporter gave her his widest smile, "So you don't have any dinner plans with anyone tonight? May I ask you to dinner, Princess?" Laughter erupted through the crowd.

Diana could not help but smile at the man's likeable boldness. "I'm sure I would have a lovely dinner with you, but I must decline your invitation. Thank you for your kind offer though."

As the time for the press conference ended, Diana graciously thanked everyone for attending and listening to her. Just before turning to leave the stage, she made one last glance to the spot where she wanted to walk, no, run to but did not. She found him, and their eyes met. Both exchanged small smiles. She hoped that he managed to somehow read her mind that she wanted to privately see him.

As she finally turned away to walk off the stage with her entourage, Clark hoped that she somehow read his mind that he was going to pay her a visit**. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In a dimly lit hotel room, a lone figure had been watching the televised press conference with keen interest. The moment it was over, the figure – a man with curly dark hair and a stony expression on his face – got up from his seat that faced the television screen, and walked to the closet. He pulled out a long black leather bag and placed it on the tidily-made bed, revealing a high-powered rifle as he pulled it out of the bag. A cold smile finally formed on his face as his fingers traced the length of the rifle's barrel. He knew the Amazons were immortal. But even a fatal bullet would easily end their immortality. And it was going to be an honor to kill the Themysciran Princess.

****************************************************

At the Daily Planet, Clark was reviewing the article he wrote on the press conference. It was not a difficult article to write, but he wanted to make sure he kept the content objective as he presented the highlights of Diana's formal speech and the news-worthy responses of the questions that she flawlessly answered, including his own question.

He could not believe he had embarrassed himself at the press conference. Not that he really cared about what his peers thought about him, but he did get a few taunts about having a crush on the Princess as he was leaving the crowded ballroom. Even Jimmy made a remark as they headed back to the office, and showed him a close up of Clark's puppy-dog expression during the Q & A.

"I don't blame ya, C.K. I mean, look at her, she's like a goddess!" Jimmy had said as he browsed through the photographs of her on his camera's LCD screen. "Hey, don't feel too bad. I think all the other guys that were there are dreaming about her, too. I know I'll be wondering about what it takes to date someone like that. Or even if it's possible for anyone to date an Amazon Princess."

"Thanks, Jimmy. I feel so much better," Clark replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I hate to ask you this, but can you do me a favor and erase that one?" pointing to the image of him gazing at Diana.

"Why? Oh, you don't want Lois to see it. I get it. Yeah, it'll be worse coming from her. I'm sure she'll want to publish it just to embarrass you." Jimmy let out a sigh and shook his head at he looked at the image stored in his camera. "It's really a good shot of you, C.K. But no problem, I'll do it. There. It's gone."

"I appreciate that, Jimmy." Clark said as he patted Jimmy on the shoulder.

Looking back, Clark was relieved Jimmy did not put up a fuss about erasing the image and that he stopped teasing him about his 'crush' on the Themysciran Princess.

Focusing his attention back to his computer screen, Clark made one last super-speed review. Finally satisfied with his article, he saved it, and sent a copy to the editor. Glancing across his desk to Lois' empty chair, he was thankful she was preoccupied chasing down a story about a possible inside gambling ring concerning the Metropolis Mavericks baseball team. Not that she was his gatekeeper, far from it, but he was not in the mood to have her hound him about finishing work early or fishing for any new articles he was working on.

Now, all Clark had to do was come up with a good reason or find a way to see Diana in private. Those Royal Guards were going to make it harder for him to get through to her. And he was not going to let them easily dissuade him from finally seeing Diana.

****************************************************

The day had been long but Diana was not tired. On the contrary, excitement had sustained her frame of mind throughout the day. She was trying hard to remain calm. Ever since leaving the press conference, the only thing she could think about was seeing Clark again. He did look very handsome in his suit. During the rest of the afternoon's tight schedule of meetings with city officials, Diana kept discreetly scanning the crowd of reporters and photographers who followed her and her staff at each appointment, hoping to catch a glimpse of him if he was amongst his peers. And each time she did, she masked her disappointment of not finding him.

Her excitement started to wane when evening came and her dinner was brought to her suite. Tonight was the first time since she came back to Man's World that she did not have to attend a state dinner. It seemed that she had spent almost every evening with a fixed smile on her face, constantly poised and ready to woo the American public to the teachings that Amazons had to offer. All Diana wanted to do was welcome the idea of relaxing and dining alone. After seeing Clark that morning, that was the last thing she wanted.

Diana barely touched her dinner. Diana had dismissed her chief of staff and her assistant for the day. Her guards rarely ate with her as they were required to be on alert at all times, and dining with Diana meant that they were not being as vigilant in their duty. She wondered how Clark would get past her guards if he came to visit. Perhaps she should sneak out through the balcony doors and fly off to look for him. She could look for him at the Daily Planet first, and if he was not there, then she would fly to his home in Smallville. Yes, that was her plan.

She got up from her seat at the ornate dining table to walk to the entrance of her suite and opened the door. In her native Greek, Diana told the guard in command, "Elora, please see to it that I am not disturbed for the rest of the night." The guard bowed her head to acknowledge her Princess' order.

Diana closed the door and sighed. She despised having to withhold the truth from her Amazon sisters and felt some remorse over what she was also about to do. But, she knew that even if she went out the front door and ordered them to stay, that order would be ignored. The guards were sworn by the Queen to accompany the Princess at every event. Not that the Princess was any less of a formidable Amazon, but the Queen's displeasure and wrath would be more frightening than Diana's.

Diana headed to her bedroom closet. She could not go around Metropolis dressed like an Amazon. If she wanted to blend in with the people, then she needed to change her clothes. Fortunately, she had acquired some clothing that most women in Man's World also have in their closets, thanks to the wife of New York City's Mayor. Annabeth Ford insisted on taking Diana on a shopping spree during her tour of New York.

Pulling out an ensemble of a red t-shirt, blue jeans, tan leather blazer and boots, and a red cap for her head, she quickly changed her clothes. Diana walked to the balcony. She took flight upwards instead of heading down the length of the building. She wanted to avoid some of the reporters and paparazzi hanging out in front to the hotel.

The feel of fresh air as she soared through the night sky felt so invigorating. She missed flying. Before being presented as the new Ambassador, it was decided that Diana could not reveal her super-powered gifts for the time being. Hippolyta and the Senate felt that Diana's incredible ability to fly and her yet unparalleled strength would cause humans to not willingly accept her, but fear her instead. So, Diana had also spent the last few weeks grounded. She knew she could not continue flying about leisurely over Metropolis, so she quickly found her destination.

The Daily Planet was easy to find with its gleaming globe on top of the building. She landed in a quiet alley to the side of the building. She pulled her cap out of her pocket and onto her head, adjusting the rim low over her eyes. Diana walked around the alley and took a deep breath as she stepped into the main entrance of the Daily Planet. She was looking forward to finally seeing Clark.

****************************************************

Clark would have gotten to the hotel earlier but a reactor leak at a power plant outside the city needed his immediate attention. He had sealed the leak and saved two men who were trapped inside the control room when the alarm sounded and the shelter doors shut them in. Thankfully, the men only suffered minor radiation poisoning, and with proper treatment, they would recover with only a few side effects. Although the radiation did not affect him, Clark did not want to take any risks that the clothes he wore still carried the harmful atoms. So, he went home to change and got rid of his soiled clothes.

This was the second time today that Clark walked into the lobby of the Metropolis Grand Hotel, except that this time, he was not going to the ballroom. Instead, he walked straight to the elevators and stepped into an occupied one. He had already found out that Diana was staying in the Presidential Suite on the top floor.

Getting off on that floor was not a problem. Getting past her guards to see her was definitely going to be a challenge. And he could see that as he walked along the long corridor, they were already watching him as he approached them. They were still dressed in golden battle armor with an emblem that looked like a cross between an eagle and a double W on their chests. Their pleated skirts and capes were the shade of crimson, as were the plumes on their golden helmets. And the sharp-tipped spears they held in their grasp and the swords sheathed to their hips completed their uniformed attire. They already appeared intimidating enough, but their icy stares just added a chill that would make lesser man turn tail and run.

Clark remembered the Spear of Athena was able to prick his finger when he touched the tip of the spear, and that the Amazons were bounded with magic and mysticism. For once in his life, he did not feel like he was made of steel. Not wanting to chance that these guards could impale him, he kept his distance when he stopped in front of the guards. Displaying his best puppy-dog smile, he greeted the guards. "Hi. I'm Clark Kent from the Daily Planet."

The pair of guards did not answer a greeting, and continued to look at him expectantly.

"I was at the press conference earlier this morning…Princess Diana gave a great speech." Not letting his smile waver, he continued. "I, uh, came to see if I could get another interview with the Princess. Would you mind checking with her? Just ask her if Clark Kent could ask her a few more questions for the people of Metropolis…Please?"

The one guard named Elora finally answered him, "The Princess is not to be disturbed."

"I just need a short moment of her time. Perhaps she mentioned me?" Clark insisted.

"No. Our Princess gave us orders not to disturb her." Elora simply replied. She eyed the young man suspiciously as he appeared to look beyond the door and wall of the suite. Elora realized now that this was the same reporter who appeared to be taken with her Princess. She decided it was best not to encourage him. "Leave now or we will gladly remove you."

Clark turned his attention back to the guard addressing him with the unveiled threat. Giving her an apologetic smile, "I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll leave."

He did his best to look disappointed, stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked back to the elevators. He was trying hard to keep the laughter building inside him contained. His quick scan of the suite told him something that the guards did not know. Diana had snuck out of her room. And even though there were only a few places that Diana would be familiar with, he still was not sure if this made it an easier or a more difficult task to finally see her. One thing that he was sure of was that he was looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Diana had left the Daily Planet not entirely disappointed. But when she landed on the Kent Farm and could not find Clark in the house or the barn, her enthusiasm completely vanished and she started to doubt herself. Did she misread him? Did she make a mistake assuming that he would want to see her in person? Not wanting to feel more foolish then she already felt, Diana did not bother to leave a note for Clark and took to the skies.

She did not feel like returning to her hotel suite immediately. And as Diana flew over the town center of Smallville, she decided to drop in and take a walk along the quaint town's main street. There were some people out and about, but they seemed to pay her little attention. Looking around at the shops and eateries, she noticed that the town did not change at all since Clark took her on a tour years ago. And the people who lived there were friendlier than those who lived in the bigger cities. She liked that about Smallville.

Diana came to the doors of the Talon. It was closed but she remembered having her first latte there with Clark. _'I need to stop thinking about him. He's just one of many men.'_ She sighed and turned away from the doors, only to suddenly stop in mid-stride.

Standing just a few feet away from her was Clark Kent, and he was smiling at her. Diana smiled back.

Clark knew he would eventually find Diana. He was relieved he caught up to her before he missed her again. "I'm glad you're here, Diana," he said as he took a step forward.

"As am I, Clark," Diana answered. She also took a step forward.

"I tried to look for you at the hotel, but you were already gone." At Diana's concerned look, Clark added, "Don't worry. Your guards don't know that you've left."

"You've met them, then. They're not easy to get by, thanks to the Queen's orders."

"They're doing their job well." Still grinning, Clark asked, "Is it okay to greet the Ambassador with a hug? I'm not quite sure what the protocols are."

"Yes, it is definitely okay," she assured him with a small laugh.

They hugged, tentatively at first. Then, almost as an afterthought, they both remembered neither of them would break if they held on a little more tightly. And so they did, reveling in the strength each of them possessed. And both briefly closed their eyes to savor the moment, not knowing that they were mirroring each other.

An older couple walked passed Clark and Diana. They recognized Clark and looked at each other as if communicating in a silent language all their own. That Kent boy was alone too much and they found it sweet that he was dating someone. The girl the Kent boy was with was certainly a looker. And they were already wearing matching colors, too. Well, good for him.

Clark was the first one to reluctantly break off the embrace but he did not step back, and neither did Diana as she looked up at him.

"It's so good to see you, Clark. I certainly wasn't expecting to see you at the conference today."

"Neither did I. Truthfully, I didn't know you were the new Ambassador and I was a last minute replacement."

"So, you're a reporter now. How wonderful. I find it noble that you chose a profession that helps others."

"It's not noble, Diana. I'm not a soldier, a doctor, an officer of the law, or even a teacher. Those are the most noblest careers."

Tilting her head slightly, she asked, "You don't think what you do is noble? To my understanding, a reporter not only relays news that is significant for people to be aware about, but also informs the public on the wrongs that should be righted by providing objective yet insightful information."

"In an ideal world, that may be true. Not all reporters share that philosophy, but I do try my best."

"And I appreciate your efforts. Your question was one I was delighted to answer by the way. No one had ever asked me that before."

"Well, you definitely impressed a lot of people today." Clark broke eye contact and looked around. "We should probably go back to the farm before someone recognizes you."

"But I'm dressed as a normal human being."

His eyes drank in the sight of her as he looked her up and down, sending a small thrill down Diana's spine. Leaning in a little closer to her, he said, "Yes, but you're too beautiful for people to not take a second look at you." '_Whoa, where did that come from?' _Clark thought. He himself could not believe he had just said that. He must remember to spend less time with Oliver Queen whenever there was at least one woman in the same room and within twenty feet away from Oliver. His suave demeanor must be rubbing off on Clark.

Diana actually blushed at his compliment. "Very well, then. Shall I meet you there?"

"That sounds like a good idea. It'll give me a few minutes to whip up something for us to eat. You didn't touch your dinner, so you've gotta be hungry."

"How did you…never mind…I am famished now actually. Alright. I'll even give you a few extra minutes."

"Great. I'll see you then." Clark looked at Diana a moment longer, and then vanished as he sped to the farm.

Making sure no one was watching her, Diana lifted off once again to the night skies, very much anticipating the time she would be spending with Clark.

***********************************

At the Daily Planet, Lois was working on her new piece about the Red-Blue Blur saving Metropolis from a nuclear disaster, discarding her investigative piece on the alleged gambling ring by some of Metropolis' favorite ball players. According to Lois, anything that involved the Red-Blue Blur took precedence over all other news.

Jimmy walked by her desk holding a folder in his hands. "Hey, Lois, have you seen Clark?"

Glancing at him, she replied, "No, Jimmy. Can't say I have."

"Man, I really wanted his input. I have some of the photos from the Amazon press conference that I want to show him. See which ones we should use to put with his coverage." He looked seriously bummed out.

Her curiosity got the better of her, so Lois asked, "Amazon? Oh, well, why didn't you say so? I'd love to help out. Here, let me take a look at them." She reached out and took the folder from his grasp before Jimmy could politely decline. "Wow. That's the new Ambassador?"

He was not entirely sure why, but Jimmy started to feel a little uncomfortable with Lois' reaction. "Uh-huh. She's quite amazing."

"I bet," Lois remarked. "She looks familiar. I'm sure I've seen her before."

"Well, she has been featured in TV reports and in other papers lately. That's probably why you think you know her," Jimmy offered.

"I don't think so. You know I don't forget a face." Lois looked at the last photo of the bunch. A crease between her eyebrows formed. Pointing out the image back to Jimmy, she asked, "What's this?"

Gulping saliva, Jimmy replied, "Oh, that's just a picture of Clark asking the Princess a question."

With an exasperated sigh, Lois retorted, "I know that's Clark and the Amazon in the picture. What I meant was, is he actually smiling like he just found some long lost treasure, or is the picture a little out of focus because it's too hard to tell from the distance? Don't you have a close up so I can see better?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No, I don't have any more of Clark and the Ambassador. Just that one. I wouldn't think too much of it if I were you. I needed one photo to show that Clark is really good at his job."

"Hmm…okay…" Lois seemed somewhat placated. "I guess if I was a guy and I was there too, I'd consider myself lucky to be in the same room with someone who looked like her. Besides, it's not like she'd be interested in someone like Smallville. How boring would her love-life be when she can have a prince or a billion dollar tycoon, right?"

The phone at Lois' desk rang, and she picked up the receiver. "Lois Lane here. Oh, hi… It's so good to hear from you, too...of course, I wouldn't mind…"

For Jimmy, this was his welcomed cue to leave Lois to carry on her telephone conversation with whoever was on the other end of the line.

*********************************

Clark had just plated the omelets when Diana knocked and entered the house. "Your timing is perfect. I hope you don't mind having breakfast for dinner. Please, have a seat."

Diana sat down in the seat at the dining table where one of two place settings was set. "Oh, this smells delicious, Clark," she said as he put a plate of buttered toast, bacon strips, and an omelet made with onions, tomatoes, mushrooms, and cheese in front of her.

Clark was about to sit down and join her until he remembered the glasses of orange juice still sitting on the kitchen counter. "Oh, excuse me. I almost forgot our drinks."

She waited for him to come back with their drinks and sit down before taking her first bite. "I'd forgotten you were such a good cook."

As they enjoyed their dinner, they took turns catching each other up on events of the past few years. While continuing their conversation, Diana helped Clark with the dishes once they were done with their meal. They sat down together on the couch in the living room, still taking turns talking and listening to each other with earnest interest. They were so comfortable with each other that it seemed like they had known each other all their lives.

"Speaking of your mother, where is she?" Diana asked.

"Oh, she's a U.S. Senator now so she doesn't live here with me anymore," Clark replied.

"I wonder if I get to meet her again tomorrow. I'm supposed to meet with one of this state's Senators."

"Unfortunately, she's not the one you're scheduled to meet with. And my mom would've called me before today."

"What a pity. I really like your mother."

Thinking how much he missed his mother, Clark looked past Diana, and finally noticed the blinking light on the answering machine that sat on the console behind her. He must have been very preoccupied if he just noticed that there was a voicemail waiting for him.

Diana looked behind her to see what he was looking at. She told him, "I won't be offended if you need to listen to it for a moment. I know that messages can be important."

Clark turned his attention back to Diana. "Thanks. But most likely it's just one of my co-workers bugging me about work stuff. It'll just be a moment."

Clark had to lean forward and reach behind Diana to turn on the voicemail.

A bleep sounded as the message began. _"Hi, honey. It's your mom. I tried calling your cell but you haven't picked up any of my calls all night. I hope everything is okay. I'm sure you've heard by now that an old friend of yours is in Metropolis, and I know how much you liked her."_

"Gee, thanks mom," Clark muttered while Diana giggled.

"_There's been a change of plans for tomorrow's meeting with the Themysciran Ambassador. Senator Bailey can't make it, so I'll be flying in tomorrow to meet Diana, and I want you to be there with me as my guest. Meet me at the airport, okay? My flight arrives at 10am. Love you. Bye."_

"Well, it looks I don't have to find an excuse to see you tomorrow. It seems my mom took care of that." Clark grinned.

"There are advantages to being a Senator's son. At least I don't have to sneak out again."

A different bleep sounded, so once again, Clark leaned forward towards Diana to turn the answering machine off. She smelled like orchids, he noted, as he inhaled her scent. He knew her eyes were on him. All he had to do was turn his face slightly and their lips would meet. What would it be like to kiss her? It suddenly dawned on him that he wanted more than friendship from Diana. He regarded her as a good friend. But being this close to her was making it very difficult for him. No, he was not going to jeopardize that friendship, and he did not want to take advantage of her innocence of men. He needed to sit back at his spot on the opposite side of the couch, but he could not bring himself to do so.

His face was so close to hers that she took a breath and enjoyed the scent that was all his. She had often wondered what it would be like to kiss a man. To kiss Clark. And not the feathery kiss she gave him when she left him. Diana had met so many men since coming back to Man's World, yet she did not think of any of them the way she thought of Clark. None of them affected her emotions the way Clark did. And her heart almost skipped a beat when his eyes rested on hers.

The sound of an open door and the voice that followed broke the spell of the moment.

"Hello?! Clark? Hey, I told your mom…Oh, you have company." Lois could not see the woman face's whose back was to her. But she did see the annoyed look on Clark's face when he saw she had come in through the back door. She could see that she interrupted Clark and his _friend_ as they were sitting too close to each other on the couch to be anything more than platonic.

Clark quickly got up and walked towards Lois who was still standing by the doorway. The woman with the black hair stayed where she was seated. Lois was miffed that she did not bother to turn around and introduce herself.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" The irritation in Clark's voice gave Lois a little bit of satisfaction.

"Awe, am I interrupting your date? This is a date, right? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Really, Lois. What do you want?" Clark folded his arms in an effort to make Lois see that she was invading his privacy and space.

"Oh, alright. I just came here as a favor to your mom to make sure you got her message. She's coming to Metropolis tomorrow to meet the Amazon Ambassador. And if you don't want me to come looking for you while your mother is trying to reach you, then I suggest you don't forget your cell phone next time. You left it on your desk." Lois hoped Clark felt the daggers she was throwing at him with her eyes as she handed him his phone. "You should really work on your social skills, Smallville. It's rude not to introduce people to one another. See you tomorrow." Peaking over Clark's shoulder, she called out sarcastically, "It was nice meeting you, too," and walked out the door to get to her car.

Clark watched Lois drive off to make sure she did not linger to spy on him and his guest.

Diana came up behind him and gently touched his shoulder. "I remember her. I hadn't noticed before when I met her. Has she always been like that?"

"Lois? What you saw was only half of what she can do to aggravate people." Seeing that she had her blazer back on, he asked, "You're leaving already?"

With almost a sad smile, Diana answered him. "I think it is best that I do. I had a wonderful time with you. And I'll see you again tomorrow, with your mother this time."

"Oh, okay. I had a great time, too, Diana. And what my mom said earlier on the voicemail was true."

Diana started to walk away before she changed her mind about leaving. As much as she wanted to stay, she still had so much to learn about the social interactions between a man and a woman in this society. And she did not want to make a complete fool of herself with Clark if he was not as attracted to her as she was to him. "Good night, Clark."

"Good night, Diana." And Clark watched as Diana flew up into the sky and towards Metropolis until he could not see her retreating form. As disappointed as he was to see her leave, he was content to know that he would see her again the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Martha Kent stepped down from the Learjet that had carried her from Washington, D.C. to Metropolis. It only took a brief moment for her to look around the tarmac until she spotted her son. She beamed with delight as mother and son approached one another.

Clark enveloped his mom in a bear hug. "Hey, mom. I've missed you."

"Oh, Clark, honey, you know how much I've missed you too." Martha looked up at her son. Gone was the smile as it was replaced with a frown. "And don't you ever forget your cell phone, young man. You had me worried that something awful must have happened to you when I tried calling you. I know you call me at least once a week, but you know as well as I do that you don't lead a normal life."

"I'm sorry, mom. By the time I got your message at home it was very late and I didn't want to wake you. You look great by the way."

"Thank you. I see what you're trying to do though. Well, next time you can send me a text. I'm still your mother and I can't help worrying about you."

A young man of average height came up behind Martha. "Excuse me, Senator, we need to get going. Our agenda for today is pretty tight."

"Ronald, meet my son, Clark. Clark, this is my new aide, Ronald Kaye."

Clark extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ron. I'm sure my mom is lucky to have you on her staff."

The aide had to crane his neck up as he accepted Clark's hand. He did not expect the Senator's son to be so tall. "It's Ronald, not Ron. Good to meet your acquaintance." Ronald turned his attention back to Martha, "Senator, please," and lead the way to the awaiting limousine.

At Clark's questionable look, Martha looped her arm through Clark's and whispered so only he could hear as they headed towards the vehicle. "Don't worry about him. It just takes a while to get used to him. He's really a nice boy. A little weird and uptight, but excellent at his job. Very dedicated. And comes from a long line of politicians, you know."

They walked the short distance to the limousine. Martha called out to her aide, "Ronald, my son and I have a lot of catching up to do, and I'd like to have some private words with him."

Nodding his head, he replied, "Of course, Senator. I'll sit in the front with the driver."

"Thank you." Martha and Clark got in the back seat of the limousine. As soon as the door closed, Martha turned to her son, "I forgot to tell you that I'm only here for the day. I have to leave before dinner to get back to D.C. I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

"It's okay, mom. I'm just glad that I get to spend a few hours today with you."

Holding her son's hand, Martha said, "So, tell me what's been going on in your life this week."

Smiling back at his mother, Clark said, "Why don't I just tell you about my day yesterday…"

******************************************************************************

On any other day, Centennial Park was a tranquil park set in the middle of a square of historical buildings. It offered a pleasant area for the people who worked in those buildings to escape the confines of their stressful offices during their lunch hour and breaks. That day, the park was crowded with people who had come to see Diana meet with Governor Martin and Senator Martha Kent.

All the surrounding buildings had been searched floor by floor by a joint effort of Metropolis police and federal agents, in an attempt to provide security for the Governor, Senator, and the Ambassador. Secret service agents and police officers were also posted throughout the park and by the raised platform. The platform was at least forty feet wide. Piping and draping on the back side of the platform provided a covered and private area for the delegates and their guests to assemble before publicly meeting the crowd.

Martha and Clark had arrived a few minutes ahead of schedule and waited patiently for the Governor and his wife to join them behind the curtained area. Martha proudly introduced Clark to the Governor and Mrs. Martin when they arrived. When they all heard the master of ceremonies cue their appearance, they walked through the opening that led them to the front of the platform. Governor Martin and his wife took one side while Clark escorted Martha to the other side.

Clark was proud that the people actually respected her and were fond of his mother, so he took a few steps back as Martha smiled and waived to the cheering crowd. He also did not feel very comfortable in front of the cheering crowd. He was just the Senator's son. He felt that he had not earned the people's approval to be standing next to her.

Among the crowd were a couple of reporters who were at the previous day's press conference. One of them, an older man with receding hairline, poked his finger on the sandy-haired younger reporter who stood next to him. "Hey, Barton, isn't that Kent from the Planet?"

"Oh, yeah. It sure looks like him." As if something suddenly clicked in his head, Barton told the other one. "Man, Liebowitz…Clark Kent is Martha Kent's son! I should've remembered who his mom is."

Scratching the top of his head, Liebowitz came to another speculation. "That would've explained how Kent got his job, too. Come on, who hires a new reporter that hasn't got a college degree but whose mother just happens to be a Senator? You know as well as I do that anyone else would've started in the mail room."

"Huh. I spent six months interning at the Globe before I could submit any articles of my own. I guess what they say about nepotism is true. Lucky bastard." Barton thought about something else, and wondered if another story was really possible.

Mrs. Martin, who had joined her husband on greeting the crowd, took her position towards the back of the platform, across from Clark, as Martha and the Governor shared the podium. They took turns giving short speeches about how honored they were to be standing there and meeting the Princess to promote peace. And when they were done, they both announced the timed arrival of the Themysciran Ambassador.

Diana, followed closely by Elora, walked through the opening of the drapes with a warm smile on her face. It seemed everyone gasped in awe at her appearance. Even Clark was taken aback. She wore the same tiara, girdle, and bracelets. Instead of wearing another long tunic, Diana wore a crimson top that could only be described as a bustier with the same golden eagle and double W symbol that were on her guard's armor. She also wore crimson shin guards instead of the gold her guards wore, and a blue pleated skirt instead of the crimson skirt that fell just below her mid thigh. A blue cape held by a gold broach hung over her shoulders and down her back. Clark recognized that attire from a photo from one of her meetings in D.C.

Clark thought Diana looked incredible, like some sort of warrior Princess. He glanced over at the Governor, who did not have enough discipline to close his hanging mouth. He did not blame the man for admiring Diana's appearance, but Clark thought he could do it with more class. Because she was standing right next to him, Martha gave the Governor a nudge to remember his manners. Clark also noticed that Mrs. Martin did not like that her husband was having a hard time deciding on whether to rest his eyes on Diana's face or the swell of her ample cleavage. Clark also did not like the older man's leering eyes, but other than burning the man's eyes out with his heat vision, there was nothing he could do about it.

Diana first greeted the Governor with a polite smile and handshake. She greeted Martha the same way, except that her smile held more warmth and admiration for Martha to see. Then, she turned and waived respectful greetings at Mrs. Martin and Clark, but her eyes lingered just a little bit longer on him, as they were still standing several feet away from them before turning her attention back to the cheering crowd before her.

Diana began her salutations with a clear voice. "Greetings people of Metropolis. It is my honor and pleasure to be here today…"

From high above on one of the rooftops, the assassin positioned himself in a covered spot that shielded him from the watchful eyes of policemen and federal agents. He had succeeded in eluding the law enforcement officers while they were doing a security sweep of the buildings earlier. _Inept fools,_ he had thought of them. The rifle in his arms was in position as he looked through the scope that locked on to his target. This was a definitely a good day to honor his family. A small smirk of satisfaction formed on his face as he pulled the trigger.

Clark heard the sound of the bullet being fired from above. In that split second, he could only guess that the shot was aimed at Diana. Before he could even call out a warning or expose himself as the Red Blue Blur by launching himself in front of Diana, Diana successfully deflected the bullet with one of her bracelets. She had heard that same shot but her reflexes were fast enough for her to react. Once again, Diana had amazed him.

The crowd was confused at what just happened. They stood where they did in shock until more shots were fired at Diana. Pandemonium broke out with screams of hysteria as each person ran to find shelter from bullets that were not even directed at them. Federal agents and police officers searched frantically around for the assassin, radioing one another to find the shooter.

The assassin was shocked and furious that he had missed his intended target. So he pulled the trigger once again, and he was not going to stop until he hit his mark or ran out of bullets.

Diana kept deflecting the bullets aimed at her. Those who stayed and watched the events unfold before them were mesmerized by Diana's amazingly quick reflexes as she dodged each bullet. Normally, Clark would have stood in front of anyone to shield them from oncoming projectiles. But seeing that Diana was very capable of taking care of herself, he ran to his mother and stood over a hunched Martha in an effort to protect her from stray bullets. This gave him a chance to see where the shots were coming from.

Elora ran to Diana to shield her with her body. She knew it was an unwise and futile move, but it was Elora's duty to protect the Princess – no matter what.

"Elora, no!" Diana cried out to her. But her warning was too late. A bullet struck Elora in the chest and she fell to the floor.

The rest of Diana's guards came up behind her to aid her but she commanded them to hold their positions. Secret service agents arrived and relieved Clark of protecting his mother and moved to get her out of harm's way. Another set of agents had also done the same for the Governor and his wife.

Clark finally got to Diana but it seemed the shooter had run out of bullets as the shooting stopped. He stood in front of her while she bent down to check on Elora. Diana touched her shoulder and looked at her wound. There was blood soaking her uniform and down onto the carpeted platform. She felt her pulse. It was very weak but she was still alive. Fury coursed through Diana as she helplessly looked at her fallen guard.

"Diana, the shooter is still on the roof." Clark called out to her. "I'll go get him."

"No! Don't. Elora needs immediate attention. Can you please take her to a hospital? She doesn't have much time." At Diana's stricken plea, Clark bent down and picked Elora up.

The other guards started to protest but Diana reassured them that Clark was an ally to be trusted.

"I'll be right back." Clark told Diana. He walked back to the curtained area with Elora in his arms where no one would see him speed away to Metropolis General.

Another guard called out to Diana, "Princess, we must get you to a secure location!"

Diana shook her head. There was vehemence in her voice as she spoke, "No, Delleia. He's still up there. I see him." And Diana flew towards the rooftop where the assassin stood, leaving the rest of the guards back at the platform.

Those who still remained in the park were astonished to see the Amazon Princess fly up of her own will. Gasps of bewilderment could be heard throughout the area. Even the assassin was shocked to discover that the Themysciran Princess was blessed with the power to fly.

He came out of his hiding spot and waited for her to land on the roof. It was going to be a pleasure to kill her with his bare hands.

She landed on the roof and faced her would be assassin. Diana did not recognize him but there was something about him that her instincts warned her that he was not all that he appeared to be. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

Seeing that there was no harm in hiding his identity from her, he answered, "I am Ethan, but my birth name was Etheon of Parnapolis."

"Etheon? I don't know you and have done you no harm. Why is it you wish to kill me?"

Etheon gave Diana a chilling smile and simply said. "Retribution."

Before she could get another question out, Etheon charged at her. He leapt in mid-air to strike a blow to Diana's head but he missed her as she side-stepped his approach. Turning back to face her, Diana readied her stance just as he charged at her again. This time, Diana blocked his oncoming punch and returned the favor with an uppercut punch to his jaw that sent him flying across the rooftop. Etheon crashed into the steel door that was the only access point into the building. To Diana's surprise, he got up effortlessly from the crumbled metal. _Hera, he shouldn't be getting up,_ she thought.

This time, Diana did not wait for him come at her. She met him halfway. Both of them engaged each other in hand to hand combat, each matching one another in strength and prowess. She found it disturbing that Etheon was skilled in the same fighting techniques that she had been trained with on Themyscira. These techniques were Hellenic in origin.

Etheon was once again disappointed that it was not going to be easy breaking the Princess' neck, but he found a perverse satisfaction over the challenge she presented. It had been a while since he engaged in an exhilarating fight. However, he still wanted to end this quickly, so he pulled out a dagger that was sheathed to his thigh after he managed to strike Diana's cheek with his fist.

Diana recovered quickly. She caught Etheon's descending arm with both hands, twisted her body away from him, and plunged the dagger into his stomach. She quickly released her grip on his arm as Etheon staggered away from her. Diana was in for another shock. Instead of watching Etheon fall, she watched him pull the dagger out of his bleeding stomach, and his grimace of pain turned to smirking laughter.

"Great Gaea…" Diana whispered.

With a gleam in his eyes, Etheon said, "You cannot kill me, Princess. I'm an immortal who cannot be killed by weaponry. Granted by Ares to avenge the death of my father, King Eleos. Your mother killed him!"

"My mother? She hasn't fought in a battle, let alone killed anyone, in over three thousand years!"

"And I have waited patiently in all that time for the Amazons to return to this world. Imagine my delight when I found out she had a daughter to exact my revenge on! But it seems I will have to wait a little bit longer."

Etheon knew he needed a little time to recover from his wound to take on Diana and needed a distraction. There was a billboard behind him near the edge of the rooftop. Turning around, he pulled the massive billboard out of its position and threw it over the crowd of people below who were watching their fight.

Concerned for the people on the ground, Diana flew to catch the falling billboard. She was successful as she caught it with her hands. Diana made sure that those who were below her had enough time to move away from the immediate area before she landed on the ground with the billboard above her head.

Clark had just returned from the hospital to see Diana carefully place the billboard on the ground. He ran the short distance to her in human speed. As her back was to him, he touched her arm and called her name.

Diana whipped her body about, her arm ready to strike a blow, but she caught herself when she realized it was Clark and not Etheon.

"Hey, it's me." Clark saw the slight bruise on her cheek and his other hand came up and gently lifted her chin to examine it. Concern shone in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Diana touched his arm that held her chin. "Did you get Elora to the doctors in time?"

He nodded. "They're working on saving her right now."

"Good. I must get back to the roof." She said as she moved away from Clark. "The man who tried to kill me is still up there."

"Wait," Clark said as he scanned the rooftop and the rest of the building. "He's gone. I can't see anyone running away."

Diana cursed in her native Greek, "It's probably because he's had some mystical help. I'll explain later. Right now we need to see if anyone else is hurt." The rest of her guards arrived by her side. Before any one of them could say a word, she commanded, "I'm fine. See to it that if anyone else is injured, they receive immediate medical help."

"But what about the assassin, your Highness?" asked one of the guards.

"He's injured and has disappeared. I doubt he's capable of another attack right now." Diana replied.

"But my guess is that he'll try again at some point," Clark added. "Oh, great. Here comes the circus." He indicated behind her.

Diana turned to find microphones and cameras pointed at her as reporters anxiously and simultaneously shouted questions that she could not answer all at once. Her guards chose that moment to disobey Diana's orders and formed a circle around her. For once, she was not upset at them for keeping the reporters at bay.

"I'll find you later." Clark whispered to Diana. At her slight acknowledgement, Clark made sure the other reporters could hear him as he told Diana. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Princess. I have to go check on my mother. It was nice meeting you. Good luck with everything." He left her side as he made his way back to find Martha.

Barton, the reporter from the Globe, who was amongst the crowd of reporters rabidly questioning Diana, had witnessed the tender exchange moments ago. He heard what Clark said, and noted that Kent reporter was really bad with lame excuses. He doubted that the Princess would allow any man to touch her the way Kent did, without suffering consequences from the guards or Diana herself. Barton knew there was something there between the Princess and the reporter. Later, he would have to find his photographer to make sure the man got all the interesting shots. Right now, like the rest of his colleagues, he wanted answers on the amazing Amazon's capabilities.

Rather than walking away with her guards in tow, Diana stayed and answered questions one at a time. This was not how she wanted to reveal her special abilities to the public, but she did not want to cause any more distress or any mistrust had she left them to their own speculations.

One of the reporters actually thanked Diana for saving their lives. "I just did what was the right thing to do…What anyone else would've done if they had my abilities." Diana answered modestly.

Someone shouted, "You are a wonder woman, your Highness."

That new nickname appealed to the other reporters. "Yes, that's it. You're Wonder Woman!" "Wonder Woman, yeah!" "That's our Wonder Woman!" "Woohoo for Wonder Woman."

Diana could only smile at the public's approved nickname for her. She could not decide what to make of it. As a matter of fact, she was a little embarrassed by it. She signaled her guards that she was ready to leave. Diana waived and said her goodbyes to the crowd as she informed them that she needed to check on the status of her guard who was shot. And she silently hoped that the new nickname would soon be forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The assassination attempt on the life of the Princess of Themyscira and the revelation that she had super human abilities were all people could talk about. Not only did these receive national coverage, but it also became somewhat of an international sensation. And because of Diana's heroics, people began calling her Wonder Woman. It was shorter and easier for most people to call her that, rather than Princess Diana of Themyscira, and just calling her "Diana" seemed rather presumptuous considering her elevated position.

Diana and her guards had gone to Metropolis General to check on Elora. She came successfully out of surgery but was still in critical condition. Once Elora's condition improved, Diana would make sure to have Elora transported back to Themyscira where she would make a full, yet faster, recovery. She was determined to end Etheon's threat to her life and the rest of her people. She knew that if he succeeded in killing her, Etheon's next target would be her mother. He would also do his best to eradicate the rest of the Amazons. The man harbored thousands of years of hate and a calling for vengeance. There was no telling how far that immortal man, who had a vendetta against a nation of Amazons, would go. Until the time came to transfer Elora to Themyscira, Diana gave orders to her guards that the Queen not be informed until Etheon was captured. She pointed out that they would further endanger the lives of Hippolyta and any reinforcements she would bring with her. Diana knew it was not wise to keep her mother in the dark but she could only think of her mother's and sisters' safety. Only if Etheon was successful in his quest for vengeance would one of the guards inform the Queen.

Governor Martin had assigned round the clock security at the hospital for Diana's injured guard. Since gaining international attention, he wanted to make sure that he did his best to maintain favorable relations with a foreign diplomat. However, he preferred to keep that maintenance at arm's length via telephone. If he was going to make a run for the Presidency in a few years, he needed to stay alive and as far away from dignitaries who attracted bullets as possible.

Senator Martha Kent, on the other hand, arrived at the hospital with her son, aide, and secret service agents in tow. Diana was relieved to see that Martha showed no visible signs of being harmed by stray bullets, and embraced the older woman with heartfelt sincerity. "Senator, I hope that you are here to be examined for injuries by the physicians."

"I'm fine, Diana. Don't worry about me," Martha reassured Diana.

Diana looked to Clark, who simply nodded back to her.

Martha caught them silently communicating. "Really, you two. Diana, you did a fine job deflecting those bullets away from us. Thank you. And you, Clark. You should know better. I'm not made of glass."

"Yes, mom, but you're my mother."

"Exactly." Martha countered.

Clark looked like he was about to add another comment. So Diana interjected. "You shouldn't be here, Senator. What if that man comes back for me at this moment, and you do get hurt. I would feel responsible if anything happened to you."

"The hospital is surrounded with policemen and federal agents. Not to mention the media. This is not the park where there are plenty of spaces to hide and an open area to shoot someone. And I'm the last person you should be worried about. I'm worried about _you_, Diana. And besides, as a member of the United States Senate, you are a guest in our country and we need to make every effort to show that we care about you."

Ronald, Martha's aide, had only been a member of the Senator's staff a few months. Although the Senator was very professional and more than proficient in her position, he noticed that Martha had a habit of becoming everyone's surrogate mother. Ronald had become used to it. As much as he secretly enjoyed working for a mother-figure, Ronald felt that it was not proper to address a member of royalty so informally.

The Amazon guard Delleia found it perplexing that her Princess would allow this Senator, even a female one, to speak to Diana as if she was none other than Hippolyta herself. The Senator's concern for Diana was admirable and reassuring, so Delleia remained silent but watchful.

Diana smiled at Martha. "Thank you, Senator."

"Please call me Martha, dear. There are plenty of people who call me Senator." The older woman said. As if an afterthought occurred to Martha, she continued, "Oh, Diana, let me formally introduce you to my son, Clark."

"We actually met at yesterday's press conference, your Highness." Clark said this as he extended his hand to Diana.

Following Martha and Clark's lead, Diana took Clark's hand. "Yes, we did. Thank you for assisting us earlier by getting Elora the medical help she needed."

"We heard that she's out of surgery. That she's going to be fine." Clark added. Diana grimly nodded.

"And this is my aide, Ronald." Martha introduced the young man who appeared apprehensive, yet in awe, as he looked up at the beautiful Princess.

"Uh…Hello, your Highness." Ronald's voice raised a couple of octaves.

Diana greeted him with a smile that could melt ice. "Hello. Senator Kent must think very highly of you to have you as a member of her staff. Meeting you is an honor."

A blush crept up Ronald's cheeks. "I…uh…thank you, your Highness."

Ronald tried unsuccessfully to maintain his serious composure. Clark could only empathize with the guy as he noticed Ronald was fidgeting with his collar and jacket.

"Diana, dear, why don't we find a more private area to discuss some options for you to consider." Martha suggested this as she looked around the floor of the ICU. There were a handful of nurses and doctors at a nearby station. There were no other visitors in the waiting area. The visitors that were there earlier had dispersed to the hallways at the sight of the imposing Amazons carrying spears and swords.

Diana let out a sigh and nodded. "The rest of my guards and I were actually going to go back to the hotel for a while. My suite should suffice. You can all follow us there if you think that is a good location." She looked for Martha and Clark's agreement.

Instead, Martha replied, "Actually, I think it would be best if we find an empty room on this floor." She turned to her son, "Clark, find us a room, please."

"This way." Clark led the way to an occupied room, with Martha, Diana, Delleia, and Ronald close behind.

Before entering the room, Martha asked both Ronald and Delleia to give the trio some privacy and wait by the door. Ronald unquestioningly said, "Yes, Senator." Delleia, on the other hand, looked to her Princess first. Diana gave her a quick nod, giving her approval that Delleia respect the Senator's request.

As soon as the door was shut, Martha was the first to speak. "Diana, I don't think you should go back to the hotel. Whoever tried to kill you knows that's where you're staying. He may come after you there."

"My mom's right, you know. He missed his chance earlier and I'm sure he's pretty pissed off, too. He could be waiting somewhere in the building or across another rooftop." Clark added.

Diana simply looked at mother and son. "Then I'll meet him there. I'm not afraid."

"Yes, but you don't know who else he'll hurt while he's trying to kill you. More of your Amazon sisters? Innocent bystanders?" Clark knew that Diana cared more about the safety others than her own, and hoped that she would see the sense to agree with him and his mother. When he noticed the look of concern dawn on Diana's face, Clark continued, "Until we know more about him and come up with a plan to stop him, I think we need to get you someplace safe. Somewhere he can't find you."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Diana retorted, "Very well. Your reasons to _hide_ me seem valid. I certainly don't want any more harm done to my sisters, or to anyone who gets in his way. And where would you suggest I stay in the meantime?"

"Why the farm, my dear," Martha answered matter-of-factly.

At the mention of the Kent farm, Diana relaxed her stance. She enjoyed being back at the farm the night before. It was welcoming, comforting. And miles away from prying eyes. Diana smiled at the thought of going back to the farm.

But Martha's next words took that brief smile away. "Then it's settled. It's been a while since I've been home. I'll make dinner."

"What?!" It seemed both Clark and Diana exclaimed their surprise simultaneously. Once again, they quickly exchanged silent concerns over Martha's wellbeing.

"Martha, your safety. If anything happens to you…" Diana started.

"Mom, Diana and I can handle this situation by ourselves…" Clark began.

Martha raised her hand in a signal of silence. "Ah…Shush…I don't want to hear from either of you. This was my idea, and I'm not going to abandon Diana in her time of need. I just can't go back to Washington right now, especially if something happens that I could've had a hand in helping."

"What about Ronald? And your secret service agents?" Clark asked his mother, trying appear contrite but at the same time he needed to justify more concerns.

"I'll send Ronald back to DC to run the rest of my staff. He won't be a problem. My two shadows on the other hand, they go wherever I go. I've tried to get rid of them a few different times, but they just don't listen."

Seeing that further arguments with Martha would be futile, Diana relented. "I know that a couple of my guards wouldn't hear of leaving my side. I'll make sure the others stay here to watch over Elora's progress."

"Ok, that sounds like a good start. We'll take my car and our security teams can follow us in yours. And then you can tell us all you know about the man who attacked you." Martha clasped and patted Diana's arm. "Let's go then."

"Wait. Mom. How are we going to actually get home? There's a barrage of media people downstairs. When they see the three of us getting into your limo, you know they would give their souls to find out where we're going with Diana. I'm betting that they'll want to follow us as well."

"One solution at a time, Clark," his mother stated. "I'm sure we'll think of something in the elevator."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They needed to get to Smallville. And because Clark's secret powers needed to stay a secret and the entire group could not be followed by press and other prying eyes, the trip to Smallville required stealth. As predicted, all the reporters and cameramen went rabid when Martha and Clark were joined by Diana in one limousine, while another limousine was occupied by their respective security teams. As soon as they got in the car, Clark called his friend Oliver Queen, a billionaire entrepreneur and another member of the newly formed Justice League, for a favor.

The two limousines pulled into a building that had an enclosed garage and a security check point, thus prohibiting the press vehicles from following them. When the limousines pulled in to the agreed parking area, the passengers from both vehicles exited their respective cars, and approached a non-descript utility van. The door opened and Martha, Diana, the two Amazon guards, and the two secret service agents piled into the back of the van. Clark watched the limousines leave. A black passenger van followed the limousines. Clark silently prayed that the decoy van would work just in case someone was smart enough to think that they would pull a switch. As much as he wanted to sit in the back with the others, he knew he would have a difficult time taking his eyes off Diana for the hour long ride. Clark opened the door of the front passenger door to get in, and was surprised to see the driver assigned to take them to Smallville.

"Hey, Clark. Ready for the drive back to the farm?" The man with the blond hair did not look like the playboy tycoon or the green leather-clad hero. Instead, he was dressed in a baggy grey jumpsuit and wore a baseball cap.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Clark demanded.

"What? You didn't think I'd miss this opportunity to meet Princess Diana while helping you out, did you?" Ollie could not wipe the smirk off his face. "Besides, who else would I trust with this secretive favor?"

"Fine. Just make sure we're not followed."

"Yes, _sir_." Ollie replied as he maneuvered the van around the garage, all the while not taking the grin off his face.

********************

The van arrived at the Kent farm without incident. During the ride to Smallville, Ollie had questioned Clark about Diana, particularly how well Clark knew her. Although Clark was the type of person to aid a damsel in distress whether the damsel needed help or not, Ollie knew from various reports that the Amazons did not readily welcome any assistance from men. Since the back of the van was cutoff from the front by a steel partition and a small window, Clark told Ollie the truth, seeing that Ollie was very persistent in knowing what he was getting into. It was actually a relief for Clark to tell Ollie about his first meeting with Diana years ago when she ventured out of Themyscira on her own. Clark also told him about their dinner together the night before, that they were just friends catching up on each other's lives.

Ollie was quite surprised with this new revelation. If there was one thing that Clark did well, it was keeping his secrets. From the way Clark talked about Diana, Ollie guessed that Clark had a crush on her. He found that amusing, and he was going to make things interesting once they got to the farm.

As the van pulled up to the house, Clark did a quick scan to make sure no one else was on the property. Satisfied that all was quiet on the home front, both Clark and Ollie got out of the van. Clark opened the rear door, resting his eyes on Diana and smiled. "Welcome to the Kent Farm, your Highness," he said as he offered her his hand.

"Thank you, Clark." Diana reached for Clark's extended hand. Not that she needed assistance getting out of the van, but she understood it to be a courteous and gallant gesture. It was also another opportunity to touch him, no matter how brief and insignificant it seemed.

An exaggerated cough sounded from behind Clark. "Oh, this is my friend Oliver Queen, Princess. He's the man I called to help us with switching the vehicles. "

Diana looked from Clark to Oliver. "I am in your debt, Oliver."

"I am truly inspired by your presence, Princess Diana." Ollie offered her one of his lady-killer smiles as he kissed her hand in greeting. He had gotten out of the grey jumpsuit and was now dressed in a tailored shirt and pants. Ollie could see from the reaction, or lack there of, from Diana's face that she was not a woman who would be simply swayed by charms and good looks. This was something he was definitely not used to. "Clark told me everything about you."

"Is that so? I'm sorry but he's never talked about you before, so you have me at a disadvantage."

Everyone else in the back had gotten out during their exchange. Martha successfully held back a grin as she greeted Oliver. "Thank you so much for helping us out, Oliver. You're such a dear boy."

"Senator Kent, it's always a pleasure to see you." Genuinely glad to see Martha, Ollie gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Also during the drive to the Kent Farm, it was agreed that both Martha's secret service agents and Diana's royal guards would combine their forces together, as neither team trusted the other to fulfill their duties. Each team had their own primary concerns for the safety of their charges. Thus, a pair of an Amazon and a male agent started for the barn, while another pair marched up to the house for precautionary security sweeps.

Clark took this opportunity to tell Diana, "You know that League I told you about last night? Well, Oliver kinda runs it. So, he knows that we've known each other for more than just a day."

"Well then, it is my honor to meet you, Oliver. Clark did tell me about some of the good deeds you've accomplished." This time, Diana gave Ollie a relieved smile.

"I do what I can as the Green Arrow to make sure the corrupt are appropriately dealt with." He flashed another charming smile. "You can call me Ollie, your Highness."

"Then you must call me Diana."

The security teams came out of the house and the barn, signaling that all was clear.

Martha waived to acknowledge them. "Come, let's go inside. And once I go through the kitchen, Clark, I'll need you to pick some groceries. Oliver, you're staying for dinner. Call it a token of appreciation."

"Thank you, Martha. I'd love that. May I offer to walk both of you ladies to the front door?" As Ollie stood between Martha and Diana, he held out his forearms until they each took one. "You know, I was going to be at that fundraising gala tonight that you were originally scheduled to attend…"

Clark looked on at the three people walking towards the house. Somehow, he did not like the idea of Oliver sticking around for dinner.

*************************

Back in Metropolis, Etheon emerged from the bathroom of his hotel room looking fit and whole. He had cleaned up and put on fresh clothes. No one would have guessed he had just been in a fight for his life; that he was wounded by Princess Diana of Themyscira on the rooftop of one of Metropolis' historical buildings earlier that day. Etheon had watched the news stations on the TV in his room when he got back to his hotel. Each station could only speculate on the whereabouts of Wonder Woman, as they now called her.

The media had seen Diana leave the hospital with Senator Kent and her son in a limousine, with their security teams closely following them in another limousine. The limousines entered a parking garage and re-emerged several minutes later. Not knowing which vehicle to follow as they headed in opposite directions, the various media crews split up to be led on wild goose chases. Each limousine turned out to be devoid of passengers as the drivers later got out and opened the passenger doors for all to see.

Etheon was still fuming over his failure to kill the heir of Themyscira. But he was a very patient man. Since he had waited a few millennia to exact revenge upon the Amazons, he was not overly concerned that he would have to wait an extra day or two to complete his mission. Sooner or later, the Princess will come out of hiding, and he will be better prepared to end her life.

****************

Driving back to the farm with the groceries, Clark finally answered Lois' call to his cell phone. He knew that if he did not answer at least one of her numerous calls, she would personally try to track him down until she found him. And he did not want to risk having her come to the farm. "We're fine, Lois…especially my mom…no, we don't need any help. Really…yes, secret service agents are with us and they don't want us to talk to anyone…You know I can't tell you if Princess Diana is with us or not…just tell our boss that I will write a personal account of everything that's happened once this is all settled…yeah…okay. I will. Thanks." Clark let out a sigh as he turned the phone off.

As he pulled his truck up to the house, Clark was relieved that no one was on the front porch, standing by the front door looking as if they were protecting Fort Knox. If the goal was to keep Diana and Martha hidden, then the Amazons and agents needed to stay out of sight. Anyone who had a telescopic lens attached to a camera would be able to spot anyone on the porch from halfway down the long driveway. Clark was glad they had listened to him, and even if he did not have super vision, he would bet that the Amazons and agents took posts behind windows throughout the house. And he was not wrong as he stepped into the house to find an agent standing by the window closest to the front door. Clark acknowledged the agent known as Simms as he headed to the kitchen.

It always warmed his heart to see his mom in the kitchen. Not that Clark believed that a woman's place was limited to the kitchen, but the sight of his mom making preparations for dinner brought back happy memories of growing up in this house and how much he missed having her around. He looked over in the dining room to find Diana and Ollie setting the table.

"Oh, good. You're back just in time." His mom greeted him. "I'll need you to wash and cut the potatoes so that I can put them in the oven."

"Need me to speed up the cooking process? I know you usually prefer to roast them in the oven for over an hour."

"That's not a bad idea. I'm sure everyone is just as hungry. Just cut the roasting time in half. I still have the veggies and chicken to prep but those don't take as long as the potatoes."

"You got it." In a matter of seconds, Clark had completed his task. Since the agents and guards were stationed in other parts of the house, Clark used his heat vision to partially cook the potatoes.

A chuckle caught his attention. He looked up to find Ollie standing much too close to Diana as they were still setting the table. "What is it, Oliver?" Clark asked, the annoyance in his voice barely concealed.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if that's how you cook dinner if you brought a date home. Certainly saves time in cleaning up the pots and pans."

Clark glared at Ollie, but only for a moment as Diana spoke up.

"Ollie, that wasn't very nice of you chastising Clark like that. He's a really a good cook. In fact, he did use the pans last night."

"I'm disappointed in you, too, Oliver. I thought you'd have better manners than that." Martha added as she took the pan of potatoes from her son.

"You're right, Mrs. Kent, Diana. I won't do that again, at least not in front of both of you." Ollie looked his best to look contrite. As soon as Martha turned her back to him, he winked at Diana. "My bad, Clark."

"Right. Remind why we're friends?"

"Clark, I've got everything under control in the kitchen. Why don't the three of you talk about how Etheon should be handled?"

It was more than a suggestion from his mother, and he knew it. So at Clark's signal, Diana and Ollie joined him in the living room.

They were still debating on options and strategies half an hour later when Martha called everyone to dinner. Diana had insisted on coming out of hiding to tempt Etheon to attack her again, while Clark and Ollie opted to pursue Etheon through investigative methods and research. Even Agent Simms, who was still rooted to his spot by the front door, offered the assistance of his agency. Diana appreciated Simms' offer but she politely declined it with an explanation that this was a foreign matter that did not require the assistance of the American government.

The group was so involved in their discussion that it took Martha to come to the living room to get them to come to the dinner table. Like school kids finally listening to their teacher, they followed Martha to the dining room.

Martha insisted that everyone ate together at the dining table. So both security teams were already waiting for the rest of them. As Diana took a seat at the other end of the dining table, Ollie quickly occupied the empty chair adjacent to hers. With Delleia already seated on the opposite chair across from Ollie, Clark was mildly disappointed he was not sitting next to Diana. He was annoyed once again with Ollie. As much as he adored his mother, Clark had to settle for the chair adjacent to Martha's at the far end of the dining table.

"Martha, the meal you prepared is delicious. What do you call this?" Diana asked.

"Thank you, dear. It's just seared chicken breast with lemon beurre blanc. The vegetables are green beans almondine, and those are herb roasted red potatoes. These are all very easy to make. And I do miss cooking a family meal." Martha smiled over at her son.

Clark smiled warmly back at her. "You taught me how to cook for myself and left me the recipes, but you just make the food better than I can. My culinary skills don't compare to yours, mom."

"You should open your own restaurant, Martha. I'd be happy to be your investor," Ollie added.

Everyone else at the table nodded and agreed as they paid compliments to the chef.

Martha shook her head. "Oh, no, running a restaurant is not for me. I'm quite happy cooking for friends and family when I can. Thank you, though."

Once dinner was over, Clark ordered his mother to relax in the living room while he cleaned up and washed the dishes. All the guards were first to disperse, taking back their watchful positions around the house. Diana offered to stay and help, hoping to spend more time with him. Clark was internally happy about that, until Ollie decided to stick around and help too.

Clark began washing the dishes as Diana stood next to him to dry them.

Ollie came up behind them, noticing the shy glances they exchanged. Holding back a grin, he smoothly nudged his way between them. "Hey, Clark, why don't I take over the washing? Since I don't know where anything goes, you should put them back before I put the clean dishes and glasses in the wrong cabinets. No sense doing double work."

Clark was stood there dumbfounded. Sadly, Ollie had a point that he could not argue.

Diana could not hide the amusement brimming to surface from behind her eyes as her lips twitched.

When Ollie finally rinsed the last of the glasses and shut the faucet off, he turned away from the sink and looked down his now soaked shirt. "If I'd known I'd get a shower out of this, I would've taken my shirt off before." Ollie began unbuttoning his shirt. "Clark, you got a dry shirt I can borrow? I don't want to catch a cold." Ollie had unabashedly taken off his shirt as he stood there leaning against the counter.

'_What in God's name is Oliver doing?!' _Clark already knew Ollie had been shamelessly flirting with Diana all evening, but this stunt caused him to begin doubting Ollie's sanity.

Diana looked at Ollie's bare torso, noting that the handsome man was in excellent physical shape. She was positive that his wealth and influential position in life also made him irresistible to other women. She respected his deeds as the Green Arrow. But she found herself still not attracted him. Diana knew Ollie was flirting with her but she sensed there was something more behind the twinkling in his eyes. She quickly glanced to see how Clark was reacting and saw that he appeared none too pleased at Ollie. Whatever game Ollie was playing, Diana secretly enjoyed Clark's irritation at his friend. She looked back at Ollie and commented, "You're a very fit man."

Ollie flashed a grin back at Diana, "You like what you see, Princess?"

Diana did not get to answer as Martha walked in. "Oh, my…" She was going to ask if anyone was joining her in the living room. Looking at the younger, half-naked man in front of her, Martha forgot why she came into the kitchen.

"Jeez, Oliver. You could've at least waited a minute before taking up a second job as a stripper." Clark retorted. "I'll be right back with something dry for you to wear." As Clark went to his room to find a shirt for Ollie, he could hear him apologizing to Martha and Diana if he made them uncomfortable. He heard his mom reply, "Not at all…", and tuned out anything else that they were saying. He was not sure why, but Oliver was really getting on his nerves tonight.

*********

Author's Note: Since Ollie has his shirt off in every other Smallville episode, I thought this would be another perfect time for him to show off those fantastic abs and chest. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Clark came back to the kitchen a few moments later. He tossed an old grey t-shirt to Ollie. "Here you go."

"Great, thanks!" Ollie said as he put the t-shirt on. He moved from the counter and kissed Martha on the cheek. "Dinner was great, Senator. I'm sure I'll run into you at the next dinner gala."

"Yes, I'm sure, too. You take care of yourself, Oliver. And don't get into too much trouble either."

Clark was surprised, and relieved, that Ollie was leaving. Apparently while Clark was upstairs, Ollie told Martha and Diana that he was going back to Metropolis. He tried hard to sound disappointed as he asked Ollie, "You're not staying?"

"As much as I want to stay in the same house with these two beautiful ladies, I really can't. Sleeping on the floor is not good for my back. Besides, someone's got to look out for Metropolis while the Red-Blue Blur has his hands full tonight. Oh, and I'm going to need to borrow your keys." Ollie then turned to Diana and picked up her hand to plant another kiss on it. "Princess, I will never forget my first meeting with Wonder Woman."

"I enjoyed our meeting as well, Ollie. Thank you, again, for helping us earlier." Diana smiled back.

Clark headed for the door. "Come on, Oliver, I'll walk you out."

Clark handed the keys over to Ollie as they stepped out of the house and walked towards Clark's truck. "I know I've already mentioned it, but thanks again for your help today."

"You're one of the few friends I have, Clark. I do what I can to help my friends out." The sincerity in Ollie's voice was genuine. "Oh, by the way, I just want to say that I'm sorry for making moves on your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Clark answered rather quickly.

"Yeah, well, you're acting like a jealous boyfriend." That remark got the reaction Ollie was expecting. If he did not care for his friend as he did, he would have laughed at the guilty look that crossed Clark's face. "Why don't you do something about that? Get rid of that pitiful look on your face, and make a move."

"It's not that simple, Oliver. Diana hasn't been in our world long enough to handle the complexities of dating men. She also has her mission, and I can't be a distraction for her. I have no place in her life. She's a Princess and I'm just…me."

"Clark, are you that dense? You may think you're not good enough for her, but what about Diana? You think that makes a difference to her? Look, I know women and you _know_ I don't have problems getting dates. Diana has no interest in me. From what I've observed tonight, it seems she only has eyes for you. And you've got it bad for her, too. For a guy with X-Ray vision, you sure have a hard time seeing what's right in front of you."

A realization dawned on Clark. "Wait. Is that why you've been acting like such an ass all night? To see if I have feelings for Diana? You know, I have half a mind to toss you over to the next state."

Ollie appeared unfazed by that last remark, knowing full well that Clark was too good of a guy to do that to a friend. "You should be thanking me for making you see how much you really care about her. You save people all the time and ask for nothing in return. For someone who is a hero to many, you lead the life of a monk. Admit it. You have a tendency to play the role of the relationship martyr. It's time for you to live a little. Take advantage of the time you have with her right now. Otherwise you'll regret it. For once, I know what I'm talking about. Trust me on this one." Ollie finally walked away shaking his head. He got into Clark's truck and drove away, leaving Clark to digest his parting words.

*******

Clark walked back into the house to find Diana and his mother talking in hushed tones and giggling. When Martha noticed her son, she told Diana, "Oh, never mind, my dear. I'm sure Clark heard everything we've said."

Clark could only guess that they were talking about Ollie. "I wasn't even listening. Why don't you enlighten me?" He even shared a grin.

"It wasn't important, Clark. Just women talk." Diana looked somewhat embarrassed as she averted her gaze away from him.

"Okay, then…" It seemed Clark was trying to come up with something else to say, but he could not think of anything. So he kept quiet.

Martha decided to take charge. "Well, it's getting late. Clark, why don't you get the sleeping bags from the barn? I think we have a couple of them there. I heard Agents Simms and Garner talking to Delleia and Melina earlier about coordinating night watch shifts. Diana, you take Clark's room for the night."

"You know, mom, one of the Amazons can have the couch in the living room. I've got my couch in the barn, so I'll sleep there tonight."

"I'm fine with that. If there's trouble, Clark will be able to hear it and be here in an instant." Martha said as she turned her attention to Diana.

Diana shook her head. "Clark, it isn't necessary for you to sleep there. I'm already imposing on you by taking your bed. You're our host, and you shouldn't be sleeping in the barn."

"It's okay. It wouldn't be the first time I've fallen asleep out there. When I was a kid, my mom would have to wake me up and drag me back to the house." Clark could not help but grin at those memories.

"Yes, you did enjoy pretending that was your own fortress." Martha added.

Imagining Martha dragging Clark as a boy out of the barn caused a giggle to escape Diana's mouth. "I can only imagine. I'm sure you were a handful, Clark."

"And I bet my mom, here, would love to tell you all the times I've gotten in trouble." He glanced over at his mother. Clark saw that she was patiently waiting for them to finish their conversation, and knew that she was not going to move until he did as she asked. "I better get those sleeping bags." Reluctantly, Clark went out the back door to head for the barn, while Diana followed Martha upstairs.

********

Clark got back in the house and quickly set up the sleeping bags in the living room. Since he could hear that Diana was still in the bathroom taking a shower, he decided to make a quick trip to his room to get a change of clothes. He passed his mother along the upstairs hallway, who informed him that she took the liberty of borrowing the pajamas she bought him for Christmas to give Diana something to sleep in.

When he walked into his room, he was startled to find Delleia looking out the window. She must have been stationed elsewhere before when he came up to get a shirt for Ollie. As she turned her focused gaze away from the night's view outside, she gave him a hard questioning look. Before she could ask him anything, Clark quickly explained, "Don't worry, I'm not here to bother the Princess. I'm just here to get a few things. I'll be sleeping in the barn across the house."

Delleia nodded, but she surprised him when she said, "Thank you for your generous hospitality." She said nothing more as she turned her attention back past the window.

"You're welcome," Clark replied as he went to his chest of drawers to get some clothes to sleep in. Once he found the ones he wanted, he called out a quick goodnight to Delleia and left his room. He went back downstairs where he waited until he heard Diana emerge from the bathroom. As soon as he heard the door to his room shut, he went back upstairs to take his own shower. He hoped that he would not run into her when he was done and ready to head to the barn. The last thing he wanted tonight was to see Diana before going to bed. If he did run into her, he was going to have a hard time falling asleep with a vision of her wearing his pajamas.

*****************

He was having a hard time falling asleep, trying to envision Diana wearing his pajamas. And sleeping on his bed. For the last hour, Clark could not seem to find a comfortable position on the couch. The loft's window was open, letting in the cool evening breeze. There was always something soothing about cool breezes that calmed his senses. He had even gotten up and taken off his t-shirt to feel the breeze on his bare chest. But even that was not working.

Clark could not get his mind to stop thinking about everything that had happened in the last couple of days. Everything that involved Diana. When they were alone the previous night, he wanted more than to be just a friend. Yet he had hesitated. But it took Ollie's words, not just his antics, to realize that deep down he was tired of being alone. That he wanted someone who understood him. That he did not have to hide his true identity from. And that someone happened to be an untouchable Amazon Princess who was essentially an innocent to men.

Clark let a sigh escape his lips. He shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. Maybe if he read a book to take his mind off of Diana, he would eventually fall asleep. Just maybe.

*****************

Diana was wide awake as she stared at the ceiling. She was wearing only the top half of his pajamas, and lying on his bed. She sighed, and turned on her side. At once, she realized that was a mistake as she inhaled the pillow that held his scent. Even when she first came to this house years ago, and slept in the same bed, she did not experience this trouble of falling asleep. It was perplexing to her. If she thought she experienced some confusion over newly found feelings for man before, this time it was much, much more. Diana knew very well that she cared for Clark. That she was undeniably drawn to him. Did she dare say she loved him? No. It was not possible. Then, this was what an infatuation must feel like. Yes, that must be it. Her mother and sisters once explained that an infatuation was temporary. That it can cause anyone to mistake that emotion for love. Once an infatuation wore off, a woman would no longer be infatuated with a man, and vice versa.

Since coming back to Man's World, Diana had a number of men flirt with her and attempt to court her. Even Clark's delightful friend Ollie had been extremely flirtatious with her tonight. Because of her mission, Diana was not interested in 'dating' anyone. But with Clark…he was all she could think of these last two days. And he probably did not give her as much thought as much as she of him.

Diana dolefully got out of the bed and walked to the window. Maybe if she let in some of the cool evening breeze, she would finally get some sleep. She stood there for a moment, enjoying the breeze. She looked across at the open window of the barn's loft. It was apparent that Morpheus had betrayed her request for sleep, and instead granted Clark with it. Yes, sometimes the Gods were cruel with their little jokes. Just before Diana turned away from the open window, a light came on from inside the loft. It seemed she was wrong about Clark being sound asleep. Diana reasoned that since they were both awake, they might as well keep each other company. She looked down at the pajama top she was wearing. It fell past her hips so she thought she was still decently dressed to see him. It only took a few seconds for her to fly into the loft.

*****************

Clark had just started reading the first few pages of an old college textbook he found when he heard something land softly a few feet away from him. He immediately sat up from the couch but froze as soon as he saw Diana. Even when he was trying to imagine earlier what she would look like in his pajamas, his imagination did not compare to the exquisiteness in front of him. He could not help himself from staring as his eyes took in her beauty. She stood there wearing only the pajama top that showed off her long, incredible legs. Her tousled hair cascaded down her back and framed her beautiful face. And the fact that she was completely unaware of how gorgeous and sexy she looked made it very difficult for him to slower his jumping heart rate.

Clark finally stood up. He could only utter, "Diana…wha…what are you doing here?"

Diana had been distracted by Clark's bare muscular arms, well-toned chest, and flat stomach. He really was a beautiful man. And his beauty was more than skin-deep. "I didn't mean to disturb you, Clark. I'm sorry. I'll just go back…"

"No. Wait," he found himself saying, "Stay. I'd like the company. Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep." Diana admitted. "When I saw your light come on, I thought we could talk some more."

"Right. 'Cause we're friends," he reminded himself. "We can do that." Clark nervously smiled and pointed to the chair on the far side of the loft. "Let me just get my shirt over there."

Diana was disappointed that he put his t-shirt on but she did not reveal her disappointment. As always, Clark was a perfect gentleman and he put others' considerations before his own.

They stood there, facing each other. The silence creating an awkward tension between them until Clark finally spoke.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"Oh. Your friend, Ollie."

He felt an unexpected pang of unhappiness well up inside him. "I see. What else can I tell you about him that he hasn't already shared? He's good looking. Very rich. Somewhat of a playboy but he's a good man. I'm sure he'd take you out on a great date."

"I don't want to go out on a date with him. I thought he was very friendly as well, but that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about. " Diana reached out and touched his arm.

"Then what is it about Oliver that you want to talk about?" Clark was relieved that Diana was not interested in Ollie. He resolved not to make any more hasty conclusions.

"Ollie came to aid us today, without question. I think that shows the amount of faith you two have in your friendship. But why were you upset with him tonight?"

Clark was about to deny it, but he knew that she would see through it. "Okay…the truth is…the truth is that I didn't like that he was being too friendly. That he was flirting with you. You could say that I was…kinda jealous. Silly, right?" He looked away.

"Not at all. I'm actually pleased by it." A small smile formed on her lips.

"Huh?" He was embarrassed now.

"Clark, I don't know why, but I have these feelings towards you that I don't understand. You're the reason why I couldn't sleep tonight so I…" Diana did not get to finish what she wanted to say.

In one fluid movement, Clark caught the back of her neck and kissed her. Diana stood completely still, shocked yet thrilled at Clark's assertive kiss. She let her eyes flutter shut and gave into his kiss. But he abruptly stopped as suddenly as he started it, much to her disappointment. She opened her eyes to find him intently gazing into her.

There was a questioning look in his expression. The tenderness and intensity in his eyes melted her heart. There was only one way to answer him. She leaned up to him, closed her eyes, and touched her lips to his.

This was all the encouragement he needed from her as he gently cupped her face with his hand. Their bodies were still a breath apart. Clark's lips moved over hers, slowly, softly coaxing her mouth to open. And when Diana did open her mouth, his tongue slid inside to meet hers.

The tiny shockwaves of pleasure coursed through them both. His strong arms finally enveloped her in an embrace as Diana held onto him. It was not until he felt the pressure of her arms pulling him closer to her that Clark allowed himself to tighten his hold on her.

Diana was in awe that kissing a man, kissing Clark, would be this enthralling. She was so consumed with these unfamiliar yet desirable sensations that she did not mind it when she felt Clark pick her up in his arms, and moved them both to the couch. He sat down on it with Diana on his lap, never once breaking the kiss.

Clark and Diana continued their lip-locking, neither one of them wanting to stop. They were enjoying the natural feel of it all. The way they felt in each other's embrace. His lips left hers momentarily to trace kisses down her neck. The moan from Diana's throat pulled him back to capture her mouth with his once again.

Diana wanted more. This desire was new to her but she reveled in its passion. She wanted to feel that magnificent bare chest and slid her hands underneath his t-shirt, marveling at the solid muscles there as her hands roamed freely. Instinct guided her hands to move the garment up to get rid of it. But Clark's free hand that was once caressing the length of her legs, while the other arm still embraced her, caught and stilled her nimble fingers.

It seemed they were both gasping for air when Clark reluctantly broke off their kiss. Things had gotten so overwhelmingly intense between them. And all they did was kiss. He knew they needed to cool it down between them before they got any further with where the kiss could lead them. His breathing was still ragged as his chin rested on her forehead. He sighed deeply as he looked down into her mesmerizing blue eyes. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a while, Diana." He said softly. His fingers caressed her cheek and he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Diana stared back at him in wonder and delight. She brushed aside a wayward lock of hair on his forehead. "I'm glad you did. I was beginning to think that I was the only one who felt like this. Although, I'm not quite sure what these feelings are."

"Emotions are very complex, especially when it comes to the matters of the heart. I know I care about you. I'm also very attracted to you. These feelings for you are also new to me. I wasn't expecting to feel this strongly about you."

"Then why did you stop kissing me? Was I wrong in thinking that you were enjoying this as much as I was?" she asked. It was obvious Diana had no idea of the impact that the passionate kiss would lead to something more than she was ready for.

"No, you weren't wrong. In fact, everything you were doing was perfect. But it's not the right time." At her confused look, Clark continued, "Diana, if we kept on kissing, I wouldn't have been able to stop at kissing. Eventually, I would have taken something away from you that I know would be grounds for castration. I haven't even met your mother but I can guess that she'd threaten to do just that. And I'm not ready to face an angry Amazon Queen once she finds out."

Diana blushed at the possibility of losing her virginity and becoming Clark's lover. "Who is to say that she would find out? It is only natural that what happens between a man and a woman is strictly a private matter that belongs to them. You and I have this connection. I don't see why we cannot follow through with the desire we have for each other."

Her logic was just really making this difficult to cool the temptation that was her. "As much as I really, really want to, I can't take advantage of you. Not right now. You haven't been in our world long enough to determine whether this is what you really want." Clark could see that Diana was getting upset. "Look, my parents taught me that if you really care about someone, then sex between a man and a woman should be more than a casual fling. If we did this now, then I am no better than the next man who has no morals or regards for your well-being."

Diana struggled to get up but Clark held her firmly in his arms. Her silence indicating that she was not satisfied with what she was hearing.

"Diana, please. Just listen. I want you. There's no denying that I want to show you the splendor that can happen between a man and a woman. You are very important to me. But we can't right now. You might regret this as soon as the morning comes. So you need to experience more of this world before making a life-changing decision like this. To really make sure that this is what you want. And I'm willing to wait for you if the feelings between us don't change. You can either come back to me or I'll come find you."

Diana stopped struggling against Clark and he relaxed his hold on her. What he was trying to say to her finally broke through. "But what if things do change?"

"With the way we feel for each other now, I doubt that will happen." Satisfied with that answer, Diana relaxed against Clark. He repositioned them towards one end of the couch. "If you want to, we can just sit here a while and not do anything."

She looked into his eyes, and smiled a little smile. "I'd like that."

"Good. Me, too." Clark gave her a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss, he pulled away and rested Diana's head on his shoulder.

Clark and Diana were so relaxed and comfortable in their positions that they eventually fell asleep together. Until the morning came, they both surrendered to the bliss of slumber in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Clark awoke to the early morning sounds of chirping birds. His eyelids, still heavy from deep sleep, peered past the open window to see that the sun was just beginning to rise. The warm body that lay against him brought a lazy smile to his face. He remembered Diana falling asleep on him shortly before he himself gave in to sleep. Clark cocked his head to get a better view of her.

With her head on his chest, he was able to study her perfect features. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His thoughts went back to the moment she admitted she had feelings for him. The elation he felt overcame his doubts and hesitation. When he finally kissed her, it seemed like a great weight was lifted off of him and he felt he could soar across the sky on his own. He felt powerless as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

Diana stirred, her eyes slowly opened, as she was awakened by Clark's gentle kiss. She gave him a slow smile as she found him watching her. His face only inches away. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was reminded of an old fable she recently read. It was a tale of a princess who fell into a cursed slumber that she could not freely wake from. The only way to break the curse was to be awakened with a kiss by her prince. She had thought that fable arrogant and ridiculous that a man merely had to kiss a woman to save her. Now, she could understand its appeal. Diana reached out and brought his head down to hers for another kiss. Remembering their passionate kiss from the night before, Diana wasted no time in opening her mouth to welcome him.

They began lightly, patiently, as their mouths once again explored the wonders of each other's taste. Those short, gentle kisses eventually became longer and more demanding. Their desires deepened. Their bodies shifted in the couch, and Diana ended up underneath Clark. The length of his muscular frame covered her trim and shapely figure. His weight on her was another new sensation she found that she liked. Diana ran her fingers through his thick hair as the other ran up and down his magnificent torso. Clark had buried his hand in her hair as the other had anchored itself around her waist.

They were both so lost in their embrace that neither one of them heard the footsteps of someone coming up the stairs of the loft, or the gasps of shock that escaped the mouths of the two people who stood several feet away from the entwined couple.

Not until "Clark Kent!" was shouted did Clark and Diana break off their kiss. Mortified to be caught in their current position, they quickly glanced up to find Martha and Delleia glaring at them. It also took Delleia to draw her sword and say, "Get off my Princess" for Clark to realize that he was still on top of Diana.

As Clark scrambled to get up and stand, he gave the two glaring ladies a weak smile. "Morning, mom. Delleia. You can put the sword away, you know."

"Princess, if this man hurt you, just give me the order, and I will have him run through."

Diana stood up and took a step forward. "Delleia, stand down. I command it."

"But your Highness…"

"It's okay. Clark did no wrong to me." Delleia still did not lower her weapon. So, Diana added, "It was I who sought him out."

Martha and Delleia shot Diana looks of disbelief. "I am here in the barn, aren't I?"

Clark reached out to put a hand on Diana's shoulder, but he dropped it at Delleia's glaring look. "Diana, you don't have to defend me."

"I'm not. I'm stating a fact." Diana turned her attention back to her guard. "Delleia, please sheath your sword."

Martha finally spoke up. "You had us worried, Diana. You were not in your room when I came in to check on you. Delleia and I were afraid that somehow Etheon found you and took you. We came here to get Clark. I'd say that now I'm relieved yet shocked to find you both…together."

Diana had never been in an embarrassing situation like this before. And not knowing exactly how to respond, she could only come up with, "Martha, I…I'm sorry. I'll just go back to the house." She took a quick glance in Clark's direction and walked out, with Delleia closely following her.

As soon as both Amazons left the barn, Clark immediately told his mother, "Nothing happened, mom."

Martha still stood with her hands on her hips. "Really? From where I was standing, it didn't look like it to me. Something definitely happened."

"We kissed mom, that's all."

"That's not the point, Clark." Martha seemed exasperated. She thought her son knew better than to take advantage of Diana's innocence. "I know she's beautiful and strong and good, but she's not ready for any kind of relationship with a man. And that includes you."

"You think that I don't know that, mom? The first time we met, I admit I was in awe of her and we became friends. This time around…I don't know but all I can think of is that I want to be more than just friends. But don't worry, I already told her that she needed time to get used to our world before getting involved with me. And she wasn't too pleased when I told her that...With Diana, I don't have to be anyone else but me. I finally find someone I want to be with and I can't be with her."

At the forlorn look on Clark's face, the anger and disappointment Martha felt moments ago dissipated. She closed the distance between her and her son, and hugged him. "Oh, honey, I knew you liked Diana, but I didn't realize you cared that much about her."

"When we woke up together this morning, just for that moment, everything in this world felt right. So, I kissed her. And she kissed me back. And that's when you found us."

"I'm sorry for what you're going through, Clark. I know that life isn't fair sometimes." Martha continued to hug her son. Until his words dawned on her. "Wait. You mean she spent the night here?"

Clark gave his mother a sheepish look as he answered. "All we did was sleep. I swear."

**********

After her morning shower, Diana came back into Clark's room to find Delleia waiting for her. Diana expected that. But unlike the previous night, Delleia did not leave. She did turn her back to her as Diana began to dress in her own clothes.

"Delleia, if you think that I need to be watched over like a new-born baby, I can assure you that it is not necessary."

Delleia did not look at her. Diana could tell her guard was still disappointed that Delleia found her Princess in the arms of a man. It was Diana's right and privilege that she did not need to answer to her guard about kissing Clark. But she felt compelled to make Delleia understand his character a little more.

"Clark is not like other men," Diana began. "He is compassionate and selfless. He helps those who are in need of help and does not seek recognition for his deeds. He's as noble as they come. You don't have to worry about his character and his intentions towards me. I appreciate your concerns for my well-being, but you are not my mother. Need I remind you that I am still your Princess?"

"No, your Highness." Delleia finally turned around to look at Diana. "It is not my place to give you counsel or judge your actions, Princess. I am here to make sure no harm comes to you. I do agree that Clark Kent has appeared to be a trusted ally and gracious host since that immortal son of a leprous barbarian tried to kill you. He is also as handsome as Adonis and I don't fault you for taking some interest in him. I know that you are a good judge of one's character, but how can you have such confidence in a man you've only known for a day?"

This time, it was Diana who could not meet her guard's eyes. "In truth, yesterday was not the first time that Clark and I met." Once again this morning, Diana shocked Delleia. "I actually met him during my brief mission to retrieve the Spear of Athena. We got to know each other pretty well then. We also had dinner together the night after the first press conference in Metropolis. And he has treated me with the same respect and honor as he has always shown me."

"Princess, I was once in love with a man." Delleia admitted. She even smiled at that memory. "He was very kind and gentle, and I married him." And just a quickly as her smile appeared, it was replaced by hurt and anger. "We were only married a short while before his own brother killed him. He took the lands my husband inherited from their father. He was a beast and he took everything, including me. My only salvation was to join the Amazons. When the chance came for me to escape, I took it. And when Heracles' army came and humiliated us on our own island, I swore never to trust another man. Your Highness, I speak from experience when I say that you cannot trust him."

Diana stepped towards Delleia and gently put her hand on her arm. "I'm sorry. I can only imagine the pain and anger you must have gone through. But Clark is unlike other men. There is more to him than who he appears to be. And I trust him with my life."

"Then I pray that I am mistaken for your sake, Princess."

"I am here on a mission to bring peace to man. And to do that, I need them to first trust me. You know as well as I do that trust must be earned. I certainly cannot begin to accomplish my mission if I cannot trust man in return, can I?"

Delleia absorbed Diana's last words. Her Princess indeed possessed Athena's wisdom. She still was not convinced about Diana's trust in Clark Kent, but she trusted her wisdom. Nodding that she understood Diana, Delleia silently walked out of the room.

Diana let out a small sigh of relief. She knew her guard had her doubts but at least Delleia was beginning to open to the idea that some men can be trusted. The sound of a neighing horse caused her to turn her attention outside. Looking out across the house, she spotted Clark had mounted the horse. With his rider on his back, the horse took off at breakneck speed towards the open fields.

**********

It had been a while since Clark took his horse out. It was really his dad's horse. Most days the farm's foreman would make sure that his horse would get to run through the open fields of the farm. Since the hired hands were off today, he himself needed to take the mare out for some exercise. Rider and horse had already neared the outer edge of the fenced in land when Clark reined the horse in to halt. He bent down and patted the horse. "Guess you needed that run as much as I did, huh girl?"

"She's a beautiful horse," a familiar voice called out behind them.

Clark turned around to find Diana standing several feet away from them. She was dressed in her Amazonian garb, and he guessed that she flew out after them. He dismounted and shook his head. "You shouldn't be out here."

"Don't worry. There isn't a search party looking for us. I told my guards and your mother that I needed to speak with you."

"And they still let you come here by yourself? Especially after they caught us…together?"

Diana looked away as the heat of that memory caused her to blush. "I had a talk with Delleia. I needed her to know that she had no cause for worry when I'm with you." She looked back up him and walked a few steps closer. She noticed that his hair was still a little damp. He must have taken his shower while she had her talk with Delleia. The red t-shirt he wore only emphasized his broad shoulders and chest. The morning sun rising behind him seemed to cast a glow to him that even her gods could envy.

"I see." Clark stood where he was, still holding on to the reins of the brown mare. "I'm glad you have that much faith in my restraint. But if you step any closer, I think that you may misjudge my ability to keep my hands to myself." Clark grinned, seeing that Diana paused in her steps. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Diana grinned back. "I saw you come out for a ride. I haven't ridden a horse in months, and I miss it. Would you mind if I took a turn on your horse?"

"I don't mind at all. It's just that she's pretty particular about who can ride her."

"I have a way with animals if you remember. Just give me a moment." Diana stepped closer to Clark and the horse. She stretched out an open palm to let the horse smell her scent. Almost instantly, the horse nodded and neighed as Diana gently stroked her mane and neck. "Thank you, dear friend."

She was still smiling when she looked up at Clark, who was standing close to her. Diana leaned in and tilted her head up, tempting him to kiss her.

Clark leaned in, too, as if he was going to kiss her again. But he held himself in check. They were both rooted to their spots, neither one made a move. Clark finally stepped back as he handed her the reins. "I guess you were right about me." His cerulean eyes twinkled. "I'm just going to go sit by that tree over there until you're done with her."

Diana maintained her calm composure. She mounted the mare with the ease of an expert horsemen, or horsewoman as it were. "Thank you, Clark. Oh, by the way, what's her name?"

"Hellacre."

"I'm surprised that she would have such a name. She's such a gentle mount."

"Not when my dad first got her to farm. She was really a hellion back then. She could cover acres of land faster than my dad could catch up to her on another horse. Eventually, my dad needed me to help out. Hence, the name change."

"I guess that suits her. What was it before?"

"Norma."

"I like Hellacre better."

"I'll see you in a bit. Enjoy the ride."

"I will."

It was a short while later when Diana came riding back. Clark got up from his comfortable spot under the oak tree. He had spent the good part of a half an hour leisurely watching Diana ride his horse. The joy on Diana's face warmed his heart. As she dismounted off Hellacre, she cried, "That was rejuvenating! Oh, how I miss being able to do that."

Taking the reins back from her, he said, "Feel free to take her out for a ride whenever you wish." Clark mounted the horse and stretched his arm out to Diana. "Come on. We better head back to the house. Right now, the breakfast my mom made is starting to get cold."

"Then we better not disappoint her any further." Although Diana could just float up, she took the arm he offered instead to share the saddle behind him. She put her arms around his waist and leaned against him as they rode back to the house.

From a distance, a male voice laced with excitement and anticipation asked, "Did you get that? Did you get enough shots?"

Another male voice replied, "Yeah, Barton. I got them. Good thing you thought of coming out here."

"I did my homework. Let's get out of this dirt road. We need to get some wireless reception so that I get these photos to the station ASAP."

In a few moments, the white SUV the men had driven in pulled away from behind a cluster of trees, and headed back to the main streets of Smallville.

*********

Back at the farm, Diana and Clark helped washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen after eating their breakfast. They were drying their wet hands when Martha rushed into the kitchen.

"Both of you need to see this. Now." The seriousness in Martha's tone of voice and grim look told them this was something that they were not going to like. They followed her back to the living room. "These were just posted all over WNN."

On the television screen, photos of Clark and Diana together were plastered on screen. One photograph had captured them riding his horse together. Another captured them smiling at each other as they stood a couple of feet away from each other. And the last one took a more intimate shot of them as they appeared as if they were about to kiss.

"_This is Jack Barton, live from Smallville. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. It looks like there is a budding romance going on between the Amazon Princess and the reporter. It's not surprising since Mr. Kent is also Senator Martha Kent's son, who was at the press conference when an attempt was made on Wonder Woman's life. Until a few moments ago, no one knew where the Kents were sheltering the Princess. Things are looking pretty cozy around here..." _

Not knowing what to say, Diana and Clark remained silent. This morning was embarrassing enough having Martha and Delleia catching them entangled in a passionate kiss. This nationwide broadcast of some pictures of them just flirting was even worse. And neither one of them dared look at Martha until she finally spoke.

"Well, that idiot just announced to the whole world where we are! It's a good thing he doesn't have anything more of those pictures. Please tell me that there aren't any other possible pictures he could've taken."

"No, mom, there isn't."

"Clark only let me ride his horse, and then we rode back together to the house afterwards."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't kiss you out there." Clark offered a small smile, trying to alleviate the stress that filled the living room. "But if Etheon's watching this now, then he knows where Diana is, and we don't have much time before he finds us."

As much as she was taking pleasure in spending time with Clark, Diana was actually relieved to come out of her sanctuary. As she had voiced her objections before, hiding from an enemy was not something she was raised to do. "Then we have no choice but to confront him," Diana said with grim determination.

"Um, kids. Look outside. I think that's him." Martha pointed to the window.

All eyes turned to look beyond the window. Etheon was indeed outside the house. And he did not hide the arrogant smirk that stretched across his face.

"How the hell did he get here so quickly?!" Clark asked, knowing full well that none of them knew the answer to that question.

"He said that Ares had blessed him with immortality and incredible strength. My guess is that those weren't the only gifts the God of War gave him." Diana straightened her shoulders and tilted her chin up a notch. Before Clark could stop her, she quickly walked towards the door and opened it. Diana stood at the doorway, ready to face the man who wanted nothing more than to end her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Diana, wait." Clark called out. He caught her arm in a futile effort to change her mind. "I can get to him without having you fight him. I'll hold him until the police get here to arrest him."

"No, Clark. I appreciate the gesture, but I need to take care of Etheon myself. I've fought him, and he's much stronger than your police can handle." Diana saw her guards come up behind Clark. "Do not interfere, my sisters. As Themyscira's Champion, I have proven to be our people's best warrior. I do not need to worry about Etheon harming you." She reached around and pulled out Delleia's sword. "I'm borrowing this."

"Diana…"

"I'll be fine, Clark." Diana turned, stepped out onto the front porch, and descended the steps. She looked on her opponent without apprehension or hesitation as she marched towards him. She halted to stand several feet away from him and readied her stance.

"Are you done saying your goodbyes, Princess? It must pain you to leave your new lover's side. You know, I almost considered waiting for another time to take your life. Imagine your mother's reaction when she finds out that her own daughter has fallen for a man. I would've enjoyed seeing the look of disdain and disappointment on your mother's face before killing you both."

Unfazed by his remarks, Diana asked, "Are you going to bother raising that sword in your hand? Or do you intend to bore me to death with your prattle?"

"You're direct, aren't you? What a shame. I like that in a woman." Etheon raised his sword and made the first move.

Diana easily blocked his high blow with her sword. The strength behind the blow was more powerful than any of the other Amazons she had sparred with back home. But that did not cause her to worry. If anything, that caused her to concentrate even more. There was no question holding back on this immortal. But Diana needed to remain calm and composed as she sparred with him. She knew that with one fatal strike, her short time on this earth would end. Whereas for Etheon…Diana was not sure how his life could possibly end. She would have to find another way of ending his vendetta towards her and her people.

They circled warily around each other. One at a time, they took turns striking, testing the strengths behind each other's blows. Once Diana and Etheon tested their mettle, the pace of their sword fight became fast and furious. Sparks flew off their swords as they delivered and parried with blows that held immense force and speed. Strikes and counterstrikes were exchanged. One moment, Etheon advanced and pushed Diana back, and the next moment, it was Diana pushing the immortal back.

As they continued to parry and strike, the group at the house came out to watch the battle in front of them. The secret service agents made sure that Martha stood behind them as Clark and the Amazon guards had ventured closer to Diana and the assassin. Clark, Martha, and the agents had never witnessed a swordfight before that day. For Clark, this was like watching a well choreographed fighting scene that he had only seen in movies. He had never truly seen Diana, or anyone really, skillfully use a sword against a worthy opponent such as Etheon. The Amazon guards had never seen an opponent such as Etheon battle with their Princess. The entire group was transfixed with what they were watching. And each one of them prayed silently that Diana would come out of this alive.

From the corner of his eye, Clark spotted a white SUV make its way down the farm's driveway. It stopped right in front of the barn, and two men came rushing out of the vehicle. One of them carried a video camera and he recognized Jack Barton as the other. It was apparent that they came to record and report the fight between Diana and Etheon.

At that moment, Diana and Etheon used their swords to push at each other until they broke apart.

Etheon was not out of breath, but his breathing was a little ragged as he said, "Very impressive, Princess. But you should know that I've had thousands of years of practice." Another smirk appeared on Etheon's face. He expected to instill some fear and erode her confidence.

Instead, Diana grinned back at him. "I don't fall prey to mind games. And I'll have you know that I've bested all my Amazon sisters who have had as much practice time as you."

"But you can't kill me, remember? So, I won't stop until you die."

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can still cut you." With that statement, Diana cut a deep gash along his sword arm.

Rage began to build inside him. He did not feel the sting of the slash. He never felt any real pain. But no one, especially a woman, had ever managed to cut him so.

The fight went on again. And Diana laid another cut on Etheon. This time, the slash was to his thigh. The expletives that came out of his mouth brought a wider grin to her face. She was relaxed and confident with herself.

"It seems that I've underestimated your skills with a sword. Well done, Princess," spat Etheon.

"I'll be sure to thank my mother for you." Diana spied the two reporters who stood several yards away behind Etheon. "Tell me how you got away from the rooftop and how you got here so quickly. Do you have the ability of flight or speed of Hermes?"

Etheon pointed to an elaborate ring on his left hand. "This ring here takes me wherever I want to go. I merely have to envision my destination, and it opens up a portal. Another gift from Ares."

"Why don't we take the rest of this fight between us somewhere else?"

"Oh, but I want the world to see the death of the Princess of Themyscira!"

"Wouldn't you prefer it if we went to the place where Ares' granted you your powers? I think it would please him more for his subject to honor his patron god in such a manner. I'm sure he'll reward you for ridding the Amazons of their champion."

"Hmm…You may be right. That indeed sounds much better. I can always come back here and bring back your head as proof of your defeat." Etheon raised his other hand, and willed the ring to open up a portal.

Clark came closer to Diana and Etheon. "Diana, what are you doing?" he called out. The concern in his voice was evident.

"Any blood spilled here must not be viewed for all to see. It only strengthens the violence for those who thirst for it, such as the God of War. And as an ambassador of peace, it would not be appropriate for me to be seen like this."

"Well, Princess? Your last wish on this earth has been granted. And to show you that there are no tricks on the other side of this portal, I shall go first. Remember, I can come back here if you do not come through." Etheon's laugh trailed as he stepped through the portal.

"I must go. I'll be back." Diana reassured Clark before she charged through the portal.

Clark watched Diana disappear through the portal. He knew that she did not want him to interfere, but he could not let her follow Etheon to God knows where. Without further delay, Clark ran through the portal just as it collapsed.

Delleia and Melina rushed to where the portal had opened. Fearful for their Princess' life, they stood helplessly as they berated themselves for not being close enough or fast enough to follow her like Clark did. Martha, and everyone else stood rooted to their spots, unsure of where to wait for the outcome.

***********

Clark emerged from the portal to find Diana and Etheon were about to pick up where they left off. He looked around to check out their surroundings. From the chill in the air and the pressure of a high altitude atmosphere, they were obviously on the plateau of a mountain top. Statues and pillars of Greek design where scattered throughout. If Clark were to guess their location, he would say they were somewhere on Mount Olympus. And he was not wrong.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus!" Etheon cried out as he left a cut on Diana's arm.

Diana winced at the sting of the cut. She swore to herself that was the last time she was going to make a mistake like that. In just a few swift moves, Diana disarmed Etheon. His sword had been flung away from his reach, and the sword Diana held was now pointed at his throat.

"You may be a mighty Amazon, but you are too honorable to run that sword through an unarmed man. I doubt you've even killed anyone before."

"There's always a first time." Diana pursed her lips. The damned immortal knew she could not kill anyone who was unarmed. "Okay, then." She tossed her sword away from them both. "Let's do this the old fashioned way," and readied her stance for hand-to-hand combat.

Clark finally called out, "Diana, I can end this. Let me help."

"No, Clark. This is my fight."

"Don't worry, boy." Etheon snickered. "I'll fight you, too. You won't have long to wait to join her as soon as I'm done with her."

Diana and Etheon charged at one another. Arms blocked blows. Hands gripped limbs. Kicks contacted with bodies. And fists struck flesh and muscles. The violence of their combat had in no way diminished.

With the skills they were demonstrating, Clark almost had second thoughts about taking Etheon on. He realized he relied too much on the power of his strength and his other abilities to take on any of the villains he had previously encountered. Once this was over, he was going to learn some actual fighting techniques.

With a side kick to his chest, Diana sent Etheon crashing into a rock wall, causing some rocks from above to tumble down on him. The dust did not even begin to settle when Etheon managed to get up and remove himself from rubble around him. The rage in Etheon's eyes was unmistakable. He ran at full speed towards Diana, lowering his head and shoulders as he advanced.

Just as he was about to make contact, Diana simply ducked beneath him, and flipped him off her back. Etheon broke a pillar as he fell to the ground. It took a moment, but he let out a roar as he got up slowly. He was gulping deep breaths while Diana stood watching. Even after all this time of battling him, she barely broke a sweat.

"I can see you're getting tired. You can't die and I have more stamina than you can guess. We can continue fighting each other for how long Gods know when, or you can end your obsession of vengeance right here, right now."

"You think after all this time I can easily let go of my quest for revenge? How naïve are you?!" Etheon could see that Diana did not see his point. "There are nations that have been at war for centuries. They can't remember how their wars have started but they mean to fight to the death. Do you also think that your words of peace and wisdom will convince them to stop their animosities overnight? You're in for a surprise, Princess. I'm betting most of them don't even want to hear your preaching."

"I can certainly try to dissuade new wars from emerging and old wars from continuing. I am fully prepared to talk to those who have known nothing but war about the benefits of living in peace. Even if it takes me a lifetime to accomplish this mission, I can at least have made an attempt for the greater good of mankind."

"You are indeed naïve." Etheon's laughter filled the air. "In that case, let's continue so that I can save you the trouble of failing in your flawed mission."

Clark quickly stepped forward between Diana and Etheon. "Wait!"

Diana warned, "Clark, I told you to stay out of this."

"Just let me talk to him for a moment." He stood a few feet away from Etheon and turned to the angry immortal. "Listen to her. She's giving you a choice to walk away from this. Diana's mission to bring peace to the world could use some help from someone like you. Someone who has been alive to see so many wars and unnecessary blood spilled time after time. It's something you could share so that the people she's trying to teach will understand that living in peace is far better than waging war. You could be a part of something that would make a difference in this world."

Etheon looked from Clark to Diana and back at Clark. "Your idealism is just as absurd as her naïveté. You're just a mere mortal who has fallen for her beauty and her false teachings." Instead of brushing past Clark, Etheon threw a fist into his chin. Although Etheon felt real pain in his hand, the strength he possessed still sent the unsuspicious and unprepared young man to break the statue of a god with his body.

"Clark!" Diana shouted. She rushed to his side.

Clark was stunned by what had just happened. He was about to take Diana's offered hand to get up amidst the broken marble pieces around him but she fell unconsciously to the ground next to him.

Etheon had used a piece of marble to hit Diana in the back of her head. He sneered at Clark. "I see her weakness is caring for others more than herself. I should've gone after you first."

Clark quickly got up, unhurt. "For your information, I'm not a mere mortal." He pushed Etheon away, sending him skidding across the ground dozens of feet away. A cloud of dust to trailed after him.

If Etheon was surprised that Clark possessed super-human strength, then he was shocked to find Clark also had the gift of super speed. Etheon was still lying on the ground when Clark appeared right in front of him. "And you can't get rid of me as easily as you think." He picked Etheon up and tossed him across the plateau.

Etheon lay prone for a moment. He looked around to get his bearings and spied his sword. It was within his grasp. He stretched for it and flipped his body up to face Clark, who had once again used his super speed to stand a few feet away from him. Etheon plunged his sword into Clark's chest, but it broke into pieces instead of inflicting a fatal strike. "What manner of man are you?!" Etheon cried.

"One who's not from around here." Clark replied. "Stop this insanity of yours."

He still held the hilt of the broken sword. A jagged piece remained attached to it. "Never." Etheon tried to stab Clark's neck. Clark blocked the descending arm and punched Etheon in the jaw.

The punch sent Etheon flying again, and he landed next to Diana. She was still unconscious. His mind raced. They were high above the clouds and only several steps away from the edge of a cliff. The pain in his jaw throbbed and his entire body hurt, but Etheon quickly got to his feet as a new thought popped in his mind. He lifted Diana and flung her over the cliff's edge.

Clark stood helplessly as he watched Diana begin to fall to her death. "No!"

The anguish in his voice brought a jeering grin to Etheon's lips.

Clark had to do something. Anything. So he raced towards Diana's falling form. All he could think of was getting to her. Heedless of any harm to himself, he launched himself over the cliff. And as he sped towards her, he could feel a change in the weightlessness of his body. As he concentrated on reaching her, Clark felt a jolt of speed course through him. He was not just falling. He was flying!

Clark finally caught Diana near the bottom of the ravine. Relief swept through him as he enveloped her in his arms. A low moan escaped her lips, letting him know that she would soon wake up. There was no place safe to put her down, so he flew them back up to the ruins of Gods and Goddesses.

He spotted Etheon kneeling in front of an altar. Because Etheon's back was to them, Clark quietly and gently placed Diana on a marble slab on the far side of where Etheon knelt.

"We're not through, yet, Etheon!" Clark's voice caused a slight tremor across the plateau.

Etheon whipped his head around. He could not believe his eyes. Clark stood next to Diana's prone form. Neither one of them appeared to have suffered further injuries, or death, that a fall of thousands of feet could cause. "How did you…? Who are you?!"

"I am Kal-El, last son of the planet Krypton. Remember that." Clark started marching towards Etheon. But a bright beam of light stopped him in his tracks.

An unknown voice, full of fury and displeasure, came out of nowhere. _"I've had enough of watching you fail, Etheon. I give you the gifts necessary to exact your revenge, and you failed me! You even broke my favorite image of me." _

"But my lord, Ares, she would've died had this alien not interfered." Etheon cried out.

"_Spare me the excuses! If my own subject cannot accomplish a simple task of killing the Amazon Champion, then why should I allow you to continue dishonoring me?! I am taking back those gifts. You can protest all you want to your new lord, Hades." _

"NO!! Lord Ares, please. I just need one more chance…Argh!"

Clark watched as the life force drained out of Etheon and he turned to dust. Another moan caught his attention, and he returned to Diana's side.

Diana slowly opened her eyes. The throbbing pain in her head caused her to shut her eyes for a moment. She could feel a hand supporting her head and another hand holding one of hers. She knew it was Clark, and forced her eyes open to focus on her surroundings.

They were still on the plateau. She was lying on an altar. Etheon was nowhere to be found, so Diana rested her eyes on Clark. "What happened? Where is he?" She asked.

"You took a nasty hit to the back of your head." Clark said softly. She tried to get up. "Take it easy, Diana. He's gone. Apparently, Ares didn't think Etheon was doing a good job representing the powerful God of War. Ares took away his powers and he became a mound of dust."

"Oh. Well, then, I guess I don't have to worry about Etheon anymore." She tried to smile, but even that hurt to do.

"Clark, how did I get on this altar? The last thing I remembered, you were lying by the broken pieces of Ares across from here."

"I carried you here. Why?"

"Because that statue behind us is Aphrodite and this is her altar." Diana answered. "She's one of my patrons, and you're sitting next to me." She smiled at the puzzled look on his face, despite the discomfort she felt. "Let's just say we're fortunate to have her blessing."

Clark smiled down at her. He bent his head and brushed her lips softly with his. "Then we're two extremely lucky people."

"We need to get back to Smallville. My guards and your mother are probably beside themselves with worry." Diana sighed as she finally sat up. "Just give me minute, and I'll take us back there."

"Don't worry. I can get us back to the farm." Clark scooped Diana up and lifted them off the ground.

Diana stared open-mouthed at him. "You can fly? Since when?"

"Since Etheon threw you over the cliff." Diana could only gape at him. "I had to try to save you. I should've known that my last ability would've manifested itself sooner or later. Kara said so herself before she left."

Diana remembered Clark talking fondly about his cousin. "I'm glad it did when I needed you most. And I'm sorry for telling you not to interfere."

"Don't be. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. If I didn't get hit, you wouldn't have lost your focus."

"It's over now." She simply grinned at him. "Wow. You can fly, too. This is nice, not having to do the flying for a change. But you really don't have to take us all the way back. I'm fine to fly beside you."

"Just relax. You deserve it." He grinned back at her. "Hang on tight. We're going to fly faster than what you're used to. And I don't want to have to catch you again if you fall."

Clark flew them home as fast he could run. The speed was exhilarating. Once they got back to the farm, he landed them far away from the house, not wanting to chance being seen.

"You know you can put me down now." Diana said to him.

Clark simply smiled and kept walking with Diana still in his arms. "I know."

At Diana's insistence, Clark finally put her down as they neared the house. Side by side, they walked the rest of the way back in silence.

From the front porch of the house, Martha was the first person to see them approach. She started running towards them, with her secret service agents and Diana's guards close behind. All of them were especially thankful to see the couple.

Barton and his photographer had also stuck around. They were both relieved to see Princess Diana and Clark Kent come back alive. Barton nudged the photographer to capture the moment.

The rest of the day's news were filled with reports and speculations about the confrontation between Diana and her would-be assassin. Set aside were the morning's earlier gossiped photos of Clark and Diana as the news networks broadcast the scenes of Diana combating Etheon and her triumphant and safe return with Clark. More news crews had shown up at the Kent farm, including Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. Even those two were kept at bay by Diana's guards and Martha's security team from coming into the house.

That afternoon, Martha and Diana gave their statements to the press about the day's events, while Clark remained inside the house. The only recount Diana gave of what had transpired at Mount Olympus was that Etheon was eventually punished by one of the Ancient Greek deities for his actions against her. She also told the press that she and her guards were going back to Metropolis that evening to get some much needed rest. Later, a limousine arrived to drive Diana and her guards away from Smallville.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Diana had just finished breakfast and was going over some paperwork when a knock sounded at the door of her suite. She opened it and beamed with delight when she saw Clark standing there. She thought he looked handsome wearing a white buttoned-down shirt and dark pants. "What are you doing here so early? The press conference doesn't start for hours."

"I know. But I thought that if you didn't have any plans, we could spend some time together before you leave."

"Oh? And how would we do that? I don't think it would be a good idea to be in this room alone for that long." The twinkle in her eyes brought out a grin to Clark's face.

"That's why we're going out. I want to take you on a personal tour of Metropolis."

"Clark, people will recognize us." Diana shook her head. "We've been featured all over the news, remember? As soon as we step out onto the lobby, we'll be intercepted by the press."

"That's why I got us each a pair of these." He pulled out black rimmed eyeglasses from his pocket, and set his pair on his face. "As unbelievable as it seems, people will not recognize us if we put these on. I tried them on earlier at the Planet, and the people I work with said I look completely different. I had to tell them that I was blind without glasses, so I'll be wearing these from now on. And in the lobby just now, no one questioned me about you. Just change into something plain and simple. And maybe put your hair up." She still looked skeptical, so he added, "Diana, this will work."

She wanted to believe him. "Very well. We can try this."

Diana went to the bedroom to change. She emerged a few moments later dressed in a white knee-length wrap dress with capped sleeves. And even with her hair pulled up, she was still breathtakingly beautiful. Clark had second thoughts that she would be able to pull off the disguise.

"Will this suffice?" Diana asked as she stood in front of him.

Clark gently placed her pair of glasses on her face, and then gave Diana a lopsided grin. "Yes, that'll do." He took her hand in his, and led them to the door. "Come on, let's try this out." He opened the door and brought Diana to look at her guard.

"Princess?" Delleia did a double-take when she saw Diana.

Delleia's reaction to her appearance was what Diana had hoped. "I'm going to spend some time with Clark today. I'll be back before I'm scheduled for the farewell press conference."

"Forgive my boldness, your Highness, but I must protest. Your safety is my responsibility."

"No, Delleia. It's not. Your duty is to ensure that I am not approached with unwanted attention. I am responsible for my own and our people's safety. And that includes you."

"Then I really must accompany you where you go." Delleia insisted.

"You almost didn't recognize me. The eyes of an Amazon are much keener than mortals, and I doubt people will recognize me the way I'm dressed. You know full well that Clark will aid me should something happen. And I cannot wander freely around the city with you following me where I go."

"You're right, your Highness. On all accounts." The guard bowed and offered her a knowing smile. "In that case, I will deter anyone from requesting an audience with you today."

Clark and Diana could not believe it. Delleia was willingly working with them on allowing Diana some privacy with Clark. They grinned as they made their way to the elevators. They did not have long to wait as they stepped into an unoccupied elevator.

Clark looked at Diana.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I didn't give you a proper hello." Clark kissed her, soft and lingering.

"If you call that a proper greeting, then I should be mad at you for not doing that sooner." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you for dinner last night."

"It's just as well. Media crews were still hanging around the farm until my mom left. A few stuck around including Lois and Jimmy. And Lois wouldn't stop hounding me for answers."

The elevator doors opened up to the main lobby.

"Ladies first," Clark offered.

Diana took a deep breath and sighed as she stepped out of the elevator. Clark was right behind her. She looked around the lobby to find various hotel guests and some media people lounging about. So far, no one was paying any real attention to her and Clark. They made their way towards the main entrance and people still ignored them. Once they had gotten several feet away from the building, Diana took Clark's hand as he led them along the sidewalk.

"Hera, I can't believe that really worked!" Diana whispered.

"It goes to show that people only see what they want to see. So, where do you want to go first?" Clark asked.

"Surprise me."

******************

The Museum of Art was their first stop. Clark wanted to show her the new Greco-Roman exhibit. There, Diana found some pieces that truly fascinated her. She had also never seen so many pieces of art in one building. Some of them she thought were brilliant, while some of the more modern pieces left her questioning the sanity of the artists.

Another one of their stops was the Imperial Building, the tallest building in Metropolis. Like the other tourists around them, Diana and Clark looked at photographs and metal tablets that recorded the building's history. When they got to the observation deck, they had a panoramic view of the city. Being inside this building and looking out over the city gave them both a different perspective than floating in the open skies.

Clark and Diana also took a stroll along the Met Pier. It was once part of an old Naval Base where numerous restaurants and novelty shops now lined the pier. They even stopped at one of those restaurants to have lunch.

And as they waited for their meal to be served, Diana said to Clark. "I must admit these simple glasses certainly make it easier to blend in. They will be easier for you to maintain your human persona. All you need now is an appropriate battle suit."

"A battle suit? I don't think that's necessary."

"You don't have to call it that. Perhaps a uniform if you prefer. What you wear can also be a symbol of what you stand for. It should be something completely different for when you're fighting villains and helping people. That way you don't have to hide anymore." Clark did not look completely convinced, so she added. "You tried to reason with Etheon before you fought him. Even though he didn't care to listen to you, what you said to him shows the depth of how much you care about people. Show the people of Metropolis who you are and what they can do to help _you_ make this a better world. You can inspire others to be better than who they are."

"If you can convince me to get a uniform, I'm sure you can convince people to give peace a chance." Clark slowly nodded. "All right, then. I'll take your advice and come up with something. Maybe I'll get my mom to help. She's got better taste in clothes than I do."

"I would also give some time for people to get used to seeing you with glasses. And maybe get rid of some of current pictures of you."

"That won't be a problem." He grinned. "But there is another that comes to mind. What happens when they ask me for my name?"

"You're Kal-El of Krypton. Just tell them the truth. Use your true name. But if someone decides to call you by another name, I suggest you accept it as graciously as I have mine. I'm still uncomfortable about being called Wonder Woman. As I understand it, people want to connect with their heroes. And when I do see you in your uniform, I'll probably just call you Kal."

There was something about the way she said _Kal_ that thrilled him. Clark reached out to take Diana's hand in his. "You're the most magnificent woman I've ever met, Diana." He was pleased to see Diana blush. "Not only can I not take my eyes off of you, but I've never seen anyone with your skills. Yet you're incredibly compassionate and wise. You really are amazing." He continued to hold her gaze. "I, uh, want to say something else. I know that I said we shouldn't have a relationship for all the obvious reasons why. But all I can think of is being with you. I want to see you as much as we can. Whether we get every few weeks or months, as long as we can be together from time to time, I'll be a happy man."

Diana had not said a word. She got up from her seat, and gave him a kiss that caused many raised eyebrows and curious glances to head in their direction. She broke off the kiss and she whispered to him, "I'd like that, too."

********************

When they finished lunch, Clark and Diana headed to Metro Park, an expansive park in the middle of the city. Along the way, they passed an electronics store that featured various televisions at the window. Diana stopped them for a moment. On the television screens, scenes from the clash of terrorist attacks and military forces were shown in almost every news station. Photographs of the casualties and innocents caught in the middle were also taken and exploited.

As soon as the first station broke for a commercial break, Diana said. "Those people don't have to live like that. If I can just speak to them, they can change their lives for the better."

"You've got your work cut out for you. Let me know if you need a hand." Clark offered.

"I appreciate it, but this is my mission." She turned to Clark. "I've seen enough for now," and they both continued on their way.

The park was a lovely place despite being in the middle of a bustling city. As they strolled further along a winding path between wide open fields and bountiful trees that were scattered about, the sounds of motors and people seemed to disappear. Little ponds, flower beds, and water fountains were also scattered throughout the park. They stopped along a small lake to enjoy the view.

"This is a beautiful park. Thank you for bringing me here." Diana said.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled. "Truthfully, I've never had the chance to take a walk like this until today. So, I should be thanking you for the opportunity." Clark leaned in to kiss her.

But Diana pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" She looked away from him and remained silent. He tilted her chin up. "Diana, I know something is bothering you. Tell me."

She sighed. "It's just that everything was so perfect today. I don't want it to end."

There was tone to her voice that told him he was not going to like hearing her explanation. "Neither do I."

"There's just so much I need to do. So much more I need to learn of your world…I want you to wait for me, Clark. I really do. But I can't let you do that. It's not right."

"I said that I'd wait for you and I meant it. Look, you're not making me do something that I don't want to do. You're worth the wait, Diana."

Diana could not bring herself to smile at what he said. "I don't know exactly how long it will take, but it could take years. And I'm not sure if I can focus on my mission if all I want to do is be with you. It would be selfish of me to have you wait like that. And I fear that eventually, you would resent and hate me for waiting. I can't bear that thought."

Clark's hands moved from her shoulders down to her hands and clasped them. "I could never resent you for that. A few years wouldn't matter. Especially if it means that we get to spend centuries together."

"Then a few years shouldn't be a problem."

"Diana, I know what I said the other night. I was wrong. Don't do this to us. We can make this work."

"No, we can't. You were right before, Clark. As much as it pains me to end what we have between us, I need to do this." She let go of his hands that held hers.

He already knew there was nothing else he could say to change her mind. Clark also knew, had always known, that this was the right decision. He sighed, "You know that I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

She nodded. "In that case, I do have a request of you."

"Name it."

Diana almost choked out the words. "Please don't come to the press conference later. Don't make this harder for me than it already is to say goodbye to you."

Clark opened his mouth to say something, anything, to ease the pain in his chest. He could not find the right words, so he simply nodded.

Diana leaned up and quickly brushed her lips against his. Tears threatened to spill down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she pushed herself away from him.

Clark watched her briskly walk away. He took a few steps to follow her but faltered. Overwhelmed by the sadness in his heart, he collapsed on a nearby bench. Hunched over, he put his head in hands and wondered if he would recover from letting her go.

**********************

The ballroom of the Metropolis Grand Hotel was filled to capacity. Diana had certainly caused a world wide sensation in the last few days, and every legitimate reporter and camera staff wanted to be there for her last press conference. The last half hour had been filled with questions that begged to be answered.

"Lois Lane, here, your Highness. Will you be back to visit Metropolis anytime soon?"

"No. Unfortunately, my busy schedule will not allow me to come back for a long time." Diana looked every bit the composed diplomat as she had stood in front of the media. It took a lot of concentration on her part to focus on the questions asked of her after the way she ended things with Clark. "I will answer one last question."

"Hi, Princess. It's me, Jack Barton. Would you mind answering my question?"

"I remember you." She offered him a cordial smile. "Of course, I don't mind."

"Then if I may be blunt, my question is about your relationship with our very own Clark Kent. You both have seemed to have gotten quite close. Are you going to miss him?"

Diana suppressed the urge to fly over to him and toss him across the room. She calmly replied, "I've made many acquaintances over the past several weeks, but very few friendships. There's nothing between us other than genuine care and respect for one another. I will indeed miss his friendship during my tour of this wonderful country."

It was apparent that Barton did not get the answer he wanted. Since Diana was not going to divulge further details of her 'friendship' with Clark, he reluctantly sat down.

Diana addressed everyone in the crowd and expressed her gratitude for the warm and welcoming attention they had shown her. Even before the rousing applause stopped, she waived and smiled to them as she walked off the stage and out the back door. As usual, she was closely followed by a pair of Royal Guards. Her pace was fast as she was eager to leave, and her guards had no trouble keeping up with her.

A familiar voice called out to her. "Diana."

Diana stopped, and turned around to find Clark standing several feet from her. "I asked you not to come here."

Delleia and Melina continued to walk towards the exit doors to give their Princess her privacy. They stopped at the doors and maintained discretion.

"And I couldn't stay away. At least, not until you hear me out." Clark took off his glasses and walked slowly towards her. They stood facing each other for what seemed like eternity.

Diana was the first to speak. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you."

"You're not responsible for that. We both know you're not ready for a relationship. Sometimes fate can play a cruel joke on people like you and me. But if I could take back and relive the last few days, and not have fallen for you, I wouldn't do it." Clark saw that he definitely surprised her. "I almost lost you yesterday."

"But you didn't lose me, Clark."

"I know that…But it still scared the hell out of me."

"I'm not going to die anytime soon, not when I just got here."

"The point is that I still need you in my life, Diana. Even if it means we're not together. If anything, I'd like us to remain friends."

"Now you're making this difficult for me. Can we really remain friends when there is something special between us?"

"I'd like to hope so. You said so yourself. There's something special between us. If all we do is keep our friendship, then that means I don't lose you at all." Clark took one more step forward.

So did Diana. She reached up and brushed back a wayward lock of his hair.

He placed his hand gently on her cheek. "Would it be okay to kiss my friend one last time?"

"Yes." It barely came out as a whisper.

He bent his head down to place a soft kiss on her lips but changed his mind when his lips touched hers. Instead, Clark poured every fiber of his being into that kiss. It was selfish of him, but he wanted to make sure that she would remember him.

Diana wanted to savor this moment, and allowed herself to give into the kiss.

There was a yearning and quiet desperation as their mouths sought to reaffirm the unspoken bond that was there. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other for the solace they needed. This was their last kiss. And neither one of them wanted to let go of each other.

Lois had just gotten past the hotel security guards that the other reporters failed to do. She was always proud of her little accomplishments for they always gave her an edge over her peers. But the smug look of satisfaction disappeared from her face when she saw the two people ahead of her engaged in a kiss. There was something about the way they clung to each other that unconsciously touched her. She should have interrupted them for comments like the tenacious reporter she was known to be. But she could not. She felt compelled to leave them alone. Lois quietly, and dejectedly, walked away.

Slowly, tenderly, they ended the soul-shattering kiss. Their cheeks were wet with tears that had flowed freely and unabashedly. Sorrow mirrored in each others eyes as they looked upon each other.

Clark used his thumb to try to wipe away the tears on Diana's cheeks. "Guess I should've brought tissues."

"You should've. You knew you were coming here." Diana tried to smile. She, too, used her fingers to brush away the dampness on his face. She took a step back to give them a little distance. "So…From now on, we're just going keep things platonic."

Clark wanted to say no, to say much more than that. But he simply answered, "Yes."

"I think I can do that." Diana glanced at the exit doors. Her guards had their backs to them. "I have to go…I…I'll see you around sometime. Goodbye, Clark."

"Goodbye, Diana."

**********************

Epilogue

Clark was early. And he was anxious to see her.

He had not seen or heard from Diana in weeks. Then out of the blue, she had called him. Diana had asked him to meet her that afternoon, and he agreed. She had also asked him to not come as Superman. Apparently, she needed to talk to him about an important matter. Clark thought it would be the perfect opportunity for him to say a few things he had been meaning to tell her as well. He looked around the park and the lake. It had been years since they last met there. He would never forget that day. The day they became nothing more than friends.

Clark thought back to the several years that had gone by since then. As she suggested, he waited a few months before letting the world see him for the first time. And as Diana also predicted, he was better known to the rest of the world as Superman. Lois was the one who actually penned that name for him, and it caught on as fast as he could fly. To this day, he had never been comfortable with his alias.

Through the years, Diana became his best friend. When she joined the Justice League, it gave him the chance to see her more often than he normally would. There was no one he could talk to about certain things. And there was no one else, other than Bruce, that he would gladly fight side by side with in any battle. Amongst all the other League members, Diana always came first.

They both had eventually moved on in their personal lives.

Clark had decided a long time ago that he did not want someone to fall for all the things he did as Superman. He wanted someone who wanted to be with _him_ – Clark. After a couple of years of being in the shadow of his alter ego, Lois finally saw him as a potential boyfriend. As many times as she had accidentally - and sometimes intentionally - thrown herself into harm's way to be rescued by Superman, he had always remained polite and unattainable. Clark and Lois began dating, mostly because he was tired of being alone. Eventually, Lois found out he was really Superman. It certainly took her long enough to figure that out. Then, things became serious between them as their relationship developed. He even thought about proposing to her. But something, or someone, had always held him back. This past month had not been a very easy time for him – especially since he broke off his relationship with Lois.

Until a few months ago, Diana spent most of the past several years alone. When she was not battling a villain or attending to League business, she spent her time as a mediator between warring nations, maintaining her mission as an Ambassador of peace. For the first few years, she was successful in taking on diplomatic missions and establishing peace talks. Diana believed that she was truly reaching out to the troubled nations. She even won a Nobel Peace Prize. But, as fickle as they tended to be, those same nations would restart their fights and instigated propaganda against her.

During the past year, Diana chose a different direction in her life and assumed a secret identity to work as a government agent. As Special Agent Diana Prince, she worked as a field negotiator in hostage situations and terrorist activities within the Department of Meta Human Affairs. When she realized her position of Ambassador was needed far more than as an agent of the U.S. government, Diana returned to the original role that brought her to this world. But during her stint in the government agency, she met and started dating a fellow agent.

Clark was none too pleased about that. He did not think the guy was good enough for her. He sought Diana out after a League meeting had concluded. Unable to stay silent, Clark told Diana exactly what he thought of Tom whats-his-name, which brought out a heated argument between them. That was the last time he saw her. And that was probably what she wanted to talk to him about. He was not surprised that it took all this time for an Amazon like Diana to cool her temper down.

The gentle touch on his shoulder and sound of her voice broke through his reverie. "Hi, Clark."

He turned to find her wearing a plain white dress and the black-rimmed glasses he had given her. Even in her simple attire, she always managed to take his breath away. "Diana. Hi." He smiled.

"Thank you for meeting me here. I know it was short notice but there are some things we need to talk about." She tore her gaze away from his and looked around. "This park hasn't changed much over the years. It's still as beautiful as I remember it."

"Quite a location you picked. As I recall, this is the place where I had my heart broken."

Diana looked back at him. She took her glasses off and put them in her dress pocket. "Clark, I didn't ask you to meet me here to bring up painful memories."

"Really? You could've fooled me." He was starting to get angry. This was not how he wanted to start their talk, but the emotional burden he was carrying was beginning to take a toll on him. Like her, Clark pulled his glasses off and put them in his pocket. "Diana, we've been friends for a very long time. But if this is about the last conversation we had, then maybe you should realize that we can't be friends anymore."

Shock registered on her face. "What?! Why not?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you. Or kissing you. Like this." Clark captured her lips with his. She did not resist, so he enveloped her in his arms and continued to kiss her. He wanted her to know that he was completely hers. That they belonged together.

Diana moaned and opened her mouth. She was overwhelmed by the passion she felt as his mouth and tongue claimed possession over hers. She ran her hands over his shoulders and raked her fingers through his thick hair. It had been too long since she relished being on the receiving end of a kiss that could leave her breathless.

Clark abruptly broke off their kiss. "You need to break up with Tom."

"I already have. Last week." She rasped, trying to catch her breath. "That's what I wanted to tell you today."

This time, it was Clark who was stunned. "Really? But you said he was the one for you. Why did you break up with him?"

"Because I finally listened to my best friend." Diana caressed his cheek. "I realized that as much as I wanted it to work out with him, we really weren't compatible. I didn't want to spend another moment denying that I've always been in love with someone else. And because there is only one man who could make me feel the way you do."

Clark's hopes rose. But he wanted to make sure. "Yeah? Do I know him?"

"I'm pretty sure you do. His name is Kal."

He grinned widely. "I hear he's a decent guy. I have no problems with you choosing him."

Diana's expression suddenly grew serious. "By the way, I only found out a few days ago that you ended things with Lois. I'm sorry for the hurt you must've gone through. And that I wasn't there for you."

"Don't be. Lois actually told me that she was surprised I hadn't done it sooner. She said she knew that I've always loved you. I do love you, Diana." Clark kissed the palm of her hand. "Are you sure you're ready for us now? If I have to wait another decade, you know I will…"

Diana silenced him with tender kiss. "I love you. And I've been waiting to get to this moment for a very long time. I'm more than ready."

He was going to kiss her again, but a thought crossed his mind. "Is this why you wanted to meet here?"

She nodded. "I was hoping to change the ending of our date all those years ago. But if that's not possible, then we'll just create new memories." Diana gave him a smile that could melt steel.

"Sounds perfect to me." Clark smiled back.

Diana brought his head down to hers and gave him a deliberately slow and tantalizing kiss. "I think…we should…mmmm…continue this somewhere…mmmm…more private."

"I completely agree." Clark murmured as he trailed tiny kisses along neck. "Where would my Amazon like to go?"

Diana pulled Clark's head back so that they could face each other. The look they shared held many promises to be filled. "Surprise me."

Arm in arm, the super couple walked away as they looked forward to all the new days ahead together.

THE END.

_Author's Note: Special thanks go out to Ronnie K. for being my beta and Hellacre13 for encouraging me to write this sequel. I want to thank all of you who have left me reviews. Your support has truly been appreciated. If you have not left any reviews, please feel free to do so as I welcome feedback and constructive criticism. I hope that everyone who has read this series has enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. THANK YOU!!_


End file.
